Star's Story
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: Star returns to Tokyo after two years of living in the States. But what is the true reason she has come back? Who really is Star? Will Darien find a new love since his Serena left him? And why does she seem so familiar to everyone?
1. Prologue

Title: Star's Story ~Prologue  
Name: Aquarius Angel  
E~Mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Ural: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Timeline:SMS and Up (it's take part after SMR, but without Rini)  
Summery: Star returns to Tokyo after two years of   
living in the States. But what is the true reason   
she has come back? Who really is Star? Will Darien   
find a new love since his Serena left him? And why   
does she seem so familiar to everyone?  
Rated: PG-13(Most parts!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hi everyone who is reading this, I hope you like it and   
please don't be afriad to tell me exactly what you   
think!! And I'm always open to new ideas!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's   
charicters. The additional charicters I thought of   
by my self(with some help from a good friend)!! So   
please do not sue me, because the money I do have I'm   
saving for my future plans (that only a few people know   
of)!!!!  
*********************************************************************  
May, 2  
Dear Andrew,  
  
The summer is right around the corner and I miss my   
family and of course you more and more. I have decided   
to go back to Tokyo for my 3 well deserved and wanted   
months off. Along with...  
  
...Well, I will be seeing you soon, and will not be   
able to get a letter back from you in time so don't   
bother writing me back.  
  
Your Cousin,  
Star  
  
P.S. Like always please, don't tell anyone   
that I will be returning SOON.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading...more to come soon!!  
  
Love~ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  



	2. Chapter One

Title: Star's Story--Chapter 1  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Rate: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's   
characters. The additional characters I thought of   
be my self(with some help from a good friend)!! So   
please do not sue me, because the money I do have   
I'm saving  
  
It takes place after sibling revelry, Rebus was killed  
(destroyed) but Reni never came to the past(in other   
words Reni stays in the future)  
**********************************************************************  
June 1  
  
Stars P.O.V ~*~*~:  
  
'I walked in knowing he would be there. But would he   
recognize me? Two years was along time, and I have   
changed in many more ways than one.' I walked in the   
door two steps and waited.  
  
"Sorry Miss. but we're not opened yet."  
  
"I know" I answered  
  
"So are you lost?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"So you know where you are?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you know we're not opened yet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you will have you leave until we open up."  
  
"Now Andrew, I've been home for not even a whole hour   
and you're trying to get ride of me all ready. Well,   
fine I'll leave."  
  
Then I saw his eyes light up and he ran over to me. He   
then picked me up in a bear hug and swung me around.  
  
"Is it really you? I can't believe your back? Let me   
have a look at you?"  
  
"Um, Andrew you'll have to let me down first." I was   
laughing so hard that I had tears in my eyes.  
  
He finally did let me down.  
  
  
June 1  
  
Mina's P.O.V ~!~!~!~:  
  
'I wonder if he remembers. It was two days ago I told   
him I would meet him before he opened up. But his mind   
has been else where the last couple of weeks.'  
  
I walked through the Arcade doors and there he is,   
hugging, very tightly, another girl.  
  
"Let me have a look at you?"  
  
"Um, Andrew you have to let me down first."  
  
'What was going on?'  
  
"Andrew?" I said with questioning and some anger in my   
voice.  
  
"Mina? What are you doing... I forgot we were going to   
meet before I opened. I'm sorry S...."  
  
"It's o.k. Andrew, I can't stay anyway. I only came to   
tell you or rather show you, I made it back safely. May   
the STARS be watching you." Then she left.  
  
"Andrew, who was that?"  
  
"My friend from then states. You're jealous, don't be   
Mina. We've been nothing more than friends."  
  
"Let's get a quick milkshake before you have to open."  
  
  
June 2  
  
Star's P.O.V. ~*~*~:  
  
'Here goes nothing!' I walked into the Arcade once   
again, only now I knew they would be there. Like   
yesterday I stepped in a few steps then stopped. But  
today I only stood there for a minute, which was long   
enough for them to look over at me. I went and sat   
down at the counter.  
  
"What you want?" Andrew said, not looking at me.  
  
"3 cheese burgers, a double fudge milkshake, 3 cokes,   
a whole pie, 4 number 4's,Andrew are you writing this   
down?"  
  
"Ya, is that for here or to go?"  
  
"Scratch all of that about..."  
  
"Star what are you doing to me?"  
  
"I figured I would get your attention somehow."  
  
"I didn't even recognize you!"  
  
"I haven't changed form yesterday, well, except clothes."  
  
"But I didn't get a good look at you then. What can I get you?"  
  
"A glass of chocolate milk."  
  
"Come'n right up."  
  
  
Girls'~4~4~4~:  
  
"Who is that?" Raye asked.  
  
"She's not from around here. No one would dare wear   
tight black plants, and such a short and tight pink   
top. At least not in day light," Lita put in.  
  
"Yes, but she looks good in it. She wears the outfit   
well," Amy said.  
  
"She looks like Andrew's friend form. I mean same   
short and curly long blond hair, and same sunglasses," Mina answered.  
  
"Your boyfriends is just friends with her?" Raye asked   
in disbelief.  
  
"That's what he said, and I believe him," Mina answered.  
  
"Why don't we go meet her?" Lita suggested.  
  
"I have a computer class," Amy told them.  
  
"And I have to get back to the temple," Raye said.  
  
"I want to meet her, come on Lita," Mina said grabbing   
Lita by the arm and dragging her towards the counter.  
  
The 2 girls walked up to the new girl just as Andrew   
brought her chocolate Milkshake.  
  
"Here you go one chocolate milkshake."  
  
"Andrew, I ordered a chocolate MILK not a milkshake."  
  
"Sorry, it's a habit I'll get you a milk."  
  
"Don't worry about it I'll just have the milkshake.   
I can skate it off later."  
  
"Hello Andrew, and who's your friend?" Lita asked.  
  
The two girls each sat down beside Star while Andrew   
gave her a worried look, but Star just put on a smile.  
  
"Hello! I'm Renea, but please call me Star, all of   
my friends do."  
  
"Star...Renea? Wait I know where I've seen you. You   
model, and ice skate, plus you do some gymnastics.   
I've read articles about you, but only have seen your  
face or pictures of you a few times," Mina said.  
  
"Try to stay away form the media they tend to like   
the past sometimes more than the present or future.   
Um, you all know my name, but I don't know yours," Star said.  
  
"Well I'm Lita and this..."  
  
"Let me guess, Mina?"  
  
"Yes! How did you know?"  
  
"Um... Andrew only talks about you all of the time,   
plus I used to be a big fan of Sailor V, until I moved   
to the States and was to busy for reading comics all day."  
  
"Really!! I shouldn't be surprised it seems like   
everyone loves or loved Sailor V at one time or another."  
  
"I should be going. It was nice to meet you girls,   
maybe I'll see you again before I have to leave.   
Andrew I'll be seeing you. May the STARS be watching  
you all." And with that Star left the Arcade.  
  
"Andrew when did you meet her?" Lita asked.  
  
"When she use to live here in Japan."  
  
"Really, and you never told me you knew Renea "Star".   
What a boyfriend!" Mina said laughing as she got up   
to go home, but first she gave Andrew a quick kiss.  
  
  
June 4  
  
Star's P.O.V.~*~*~  
  
"Andrew I really have to go. Why don't you just meet   
me at Auntie's?"  
  
"O.k. Ser..."  
  
"ANDREW!! It's STAR, S-T-A-R, you got it that or RENEA,   
R-E-N-E-A...k?"  
  
"Ok, Star."  
  
I can't afford anyone over hearing Andrew calling me   
Serena, then they'll know I'm back, at least for   
awhile. I turned around and made it about five steps from  
the door when I was knocked down. I looked up and saw   
the most memorable, dreamy, blue eyes looking right   
into my emerald green eyes. "Gosh Darien, are you finally   
going clumsy on..." Star started.  
  
"I'm sorry. Do I know you? You seem to know me, but I   
don't know you, do I?"  
  
"No, I just recognized you form stories Andrew told me   
about you and the pictures he has sent me," Star said   
quickly covering for her self. Andrew was in the back.   
"I'm Star."  
  
"You know where Andrew is?"  
  
"In the back. You seem troubled."  
  
"Ya, seems like I'm always troubled, as you put it.   
Are you sure we've never met?"  
  
"Well, you could recognize me from ice skating,   
modeling, or gymnastics. The names Renea "Star". Star   
is what everyone calls me."  
  
" You're probably right."  
  
"Andrew will be done in awhile. Do you want to play   
the Sailor V game since I'm waiting for him, too?" I asked.  
  
"Why not." We each took a game. He was good, but   
Kyle did buy me my own game so when he died at level   
ten I was still going until I finished and beat the  
whole game. All fifteen levels. I also got high score   
on this game in the arcade.  
  
I typed S-T-A-R knowing if I typed in my real initials   
Darien would wonder why.  
  
"Have you ever wonder why there are fifteen levels in   
this game?" Darien asked."  
  
"No, because I know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they originally had thirteen levels and since   
that's considered an evil or unlucky number they added   
two more levels. Hey Darien why don't you come ice   
skating with Andrew and me tomorrow. I think he's   
taking Mina, so it should be fun."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Come on go you'll have fun, I promise. We've got the   
whole rink to ourselves. Of course I have to practice   
a little to, but I rather have people watching me."  
  
"Ok I'll go."  
  
"Good meet us there at three, rink four."  
  
"I better go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, Darien." As soon as he left Andrew decided to   
come out from the back.  
  
"You got him to agree to go with us? It's amazing. You   
truly are good for him."  
  
"Oh Andrew, if only he will show up."  
  
"He will, I really think he will come."  
  
"Come on Andrew we're late and Auntie is going to   
have our heads."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Can't wait to read more, go to my web page:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
  
I would love to hear from you (e-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com)!!!!  
  
Love~ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  



	3. Chapter Two

Title: Star's Story-Chapter 2  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG  
  
Thanks you for reading my story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. The  
additional characters I thought of be my self(with some help from a good  
friend)!! So please do not sue me, because the money I do have I'm saving   
(I try to anyway)!!!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
June 5  
  
Everyone was out on the rink. Mina wore lose pants and a sweet shirt, and  
was fine for her. She could skate and be worm at the sometime. Andrew and  
Darien were both dressed in pants and sweet shirts, too. But Star walked out  
with a pink letard with skirts on and black tights to match. Her ice skates   
were black and there were sparkles everywhere, letard, tights, face, etc.  
  
"You did say dress warm, right Star?" Andrew asked."  
  
"Yes, and do I look cold? In fact I'm kind of hot," Star joked."  
  
They started skating around the rink, but after about ten minutes Star left  
the three behind and sped up. The others took the hint and got off the rink.  
Someone turned on music, and after the first song there was someone out  
there skating with Star.  
  
"Andrew who is that?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but here they come." The song was over and Star and the  
mystery guy, dressed all in black with a few sparkles, came up to them.  
  
"Guys meet Kyle. He's my skating partner, arch revel, and one of my best  
friends."  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you Kyle, I'm Andrew and this is Mina and  
Darien."  
  
"I've heard so much about you guys form Star."  
  
"How? We only just meet her? Mina asked.  
  
"She tells me what Andrew's writes in his letters."  
  
"Kyle why did you come to Tokyo? I know Star has relatives, but you?" Andrew  
asked.  
  
"I told you Andrew, in my last letter. We have a competition at the end of  
August. It's going to be our first big competition has partners," Star   
answered.  
  
"Plus I had to come watch over Star, or have my head cut off by Ryan."  
  
"Oh, Ok, I get it."  
  
"Darien come out and skate with me," Star said. Once they got out on the ice  
Star skated backwards while Darien just skated regularly.  
  
"You're eyes are purple today."  
  
"Are they? I must have put in the wrong contacts."  
  
"Why change your eye color?"  
  
"I don't know, I just do."  
  
"What color are your eyes, Star?"  
  
"Um, blue. Everyone who's seen them say they look like they have stars in  
them, hence my name."  
  
"Will you let me see them sometime?"  
  
"Maybe! Look at Kyle watching us. He never lets me out of his sight for  
long." Then Darien started laughing. "What's so funny?" Star asked him.  
  
"Kyle's is just trying to protect you." Then Star realized what Darien was  
saying and they both were laughing. Star then lost her footing in a turn and  
they both fell over. Darien recovered first, but Star never stopped   
laughing.  
  
"Are you all right?" Darien asked her.  
  
"Yeah, It's just funny."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know." And then they both started to die laughing again.  
  
  
June 7, Park  
  
"And she even got him laughing," Mina told them.  
  
"He hasn't even smiled a real smile since Serena left," Raye informed them.  
  
"What is she like Mina?" Amy asked  
  
"She's a blast to be around. Always having fun, a beautiful skater. Her and  
Kyle are awesome to watch. Yet they didn't flaunt it. She just went out and  
skated backwards in front of Darien, while he skated regularly. It was quit   
cute."  
  
"Personally, I think it's good for Darien to be having fun again. He's been  
to gloomy lately," Lita stated.  
  
"Yeah, but is Star the person to be helping him. For one thing she will be  
going back to the states," Raye said.  
  
"And what do we really..."Lita started. They all stopped in their tracks,  
for they saw Star in some guy's arms in a big hug, and they seemed really   
happy.  
  
"...know about her?" Lita finished.  
  
  
June 7  
  
Star's P.O.V.~*~*~   
  
What am I doing? I know I came back to cheer him up some,  
but not to have him fall in love with me. And I'm still in love with him.   
All's I want it for him to enjoy life again, and not to think of death as   
an alternative.  
  
"Ryan where are you when I did you?" Star said out loud.  
  
"Right here, sis," Ryan answered.  
  
"Ryan!" I ran towards him and flew into his waiting arms. "I've missed you  
so much." Ryan hugged me and told me how much he missed me the last ten   
days.  
  
  
June 10  
  
"Star where have you been the last few days?" Darien asked Star as she sat  
down at the booth with him.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Darien shock his head no, Star then   
continued.  
  
"I had to practice and show some people around Tokyo."  
  
"What can I get you, two?" The waitress asked.  
  
"I'll have a burger and Mt. Dew, what do you want Star?"  
  
"I'll have a glass of lemon water."  
  
"Be right back with your drinks."  
  
"I will back Darien," Star said. As she got up from the booth, Mina, Lita,  
and Amy walked in and over towards Darien.  
  
"Hello Darien," Mina said.  
  
"Hi, girls."  
  
"Um, have you seen Star lately?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Did she have this gorgeous, tall, blonde guy with her? Lita asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh, because we saw her in the park with this guy, and they looked pretty  
close," Lita commented.  
  
"I that so?"  
  
"Yes, Darien," Amy said.  
  
"Yes, I guess they could have seen me in the park with a tall, blonde, but  
he's not all the gorgeous. Is he, girls?" Star said from behind them. She   
also had that tall, gorgeous, blonde guy with her. "And yes we are close.   
Girls' and Darien, this is Ryan, my Brother."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Ryan said. "You must have seen us, when I first  
surprised Renea. She wasn't expecting me until August."  
  
"You guys do look allot alike, except eye color," Amy stated. Of course  
Ryan, Star, and Darien all knew different.  
  
"Here's your drinks." The waitress then handed Darien is Mt. Dew and Star  
her lemon water. Star handed her drink to Ryan, who took a drink and made a  
face at Star.  
  
"Renea, how do you drink this without sugar?"  
  
"To much sugar is bad for you. Remember I'm trying to cut back. Anyway we  
have to go, I have practice."  
  
"Bye Star," Darien said. The three girls just waved bye with embarrassment.  
  
"She got you girls bad. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."  
  
  
June 11  
  
"When are you going to do what you came here to do?" Kyle asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm cheering up Darien, and practicing with you?" Star  
answered.  
  
"The third, and very important reason."  
  
"Next week, Kyle, I promise I'll start next week. We don't have so many  
practices then."  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
Send me a line to tell me what you think so far (e-mail   
me at: sweettarts03@hotmail.com)  
  
Love ya,  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
more of Star's Story can be found at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
  
(tell me if you have any problems with this link)  



	4. Chapter Three

Title: Star's Story-Chapter 3  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG  
  
! Thanks you for reading my story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. The   
additional  
characters I thought of be my self(with some help from a good friend)!! So  
please do not sue me, because the money I do have I'm saving!!!!  
(LaLaLa, same ol', same ol')  
  
**********************************************************************  
June 18 6:00pm  
  
"Star I've been looking for you."  
  
"Really, Darien?"  
  
"Yes, where have you've been?"  
  
"Back to back practices all week. Right now, though, I'm catching a bit to   
eat before I head home."  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight?"  
  
"I would love to Darien, but I'm worn out. And once I got home I was   
planning to go straight to bed and sleep for twenty-four hours or so."  
  
"Is practice that hard?"  
  
"Not usually, but today I worked form five to five on gymnastics, aerobics,  
lifting weights, single routine, and partner routines with Kyle. A full week   
of  
usually but I've done all this five days this week and need a major long   
sleep."  
  
"So you're not up to do anything this weekend?"  
  
"Not this weekend, next weekend should be good, though."  
  
"Got'cha."  
  
  
June 21 at the Temple  
  
Star walked up the stairs to the temple. Once she finally reached the top   
she got  
some brief flashbacks from her past. "Wow it has been a while," Star said.  
  
Just then Chad noticed her; he dropped his broom (he is always sweeping)  
and ran towards her. "Serena! Is it really you? I can't believe your back."  
  
"Chad it's good to see you too. You are the only one to recognize me."  
  
"Why are you here? I mean Raye is gone to the Arcade."  
  
"I know I just had to give you something."  
  
"Wh..." was all Chad could get out before...  
  
  
  
Later at the Library  
  
"Where are you Greg? There you are." Star said to her self. "Excuse me Sir,  
but can you find this book?" Star asked.  
  
"Yes, my names Greg. What do you need?"  
  
"Serena, I need a bio..."  
  
"Serena! You're back! I can't believe it! Amy has missed you so much. In   
fact she's not here today she went to the Arcade."  
  
"I know, I came here to give you something."  
  
"What..." was all Greg could get out, too.  
  
  
  
Later still at the park  
  
Ken was sitting in an isolated, private spot when Star came up to him.   
"Excuse me, but can you show me to the picnic area?"  
  
"Sure, head west, then turn left once you hit the cherry trees," Ken   
answered not even looking up.  
  
"Gesh Ken, are you turning into a book worm like Amy and Greg?"  
  
"Excuse me, but do I know you?"  
  
"I know you. The names is Serena."  
  
"You're back and not talking to the girls. I'm surprised Lita let you out of   
her sight." Ken answered.  
  
"I have to give you something first."  
  
"What?!" Ken happened to get a little further.  
  
  
  
Late that night  
  
"Star are you O.K.?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yes! I'm just tired. All's I have left is Andrew, whom I doing has soon as   
he gets here, and the sisters."  
  
"Are you sure you can handle all that?"  
  
"As long as I have time to rest up before Darien and the Sailor's, I'll be   
fine."  
  
"Well, Andrew's here."  
  
  
  
June 22  
  
"Serena!" Catsie said as she saw who was at the door. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes!" Star answered.  
  
"Come on in, sisters come look."  
  
"What is it, Catsie? Serena!" Birdie said. The entire sister's were there   
and were all asking Serena tons of questions.  
  
"Sisters slow down. I came here for a reason, but first I have to change.   
Give me some space." The sisters backed away, giving Serena plenty of room.   
"Moon-Star Enchantress!" Serena yelled out. Star's cloths changed into a white flowing   
dress with sleeves hanging off her soldiers, and a corset tight top around her   
chest and stomach. Showing off her wonderful curves and full figure. Sparkles all   
over, they looked like stars. Her hair wasn't done in the "meatballs", but the sides   
twisted back until a single white ribbon tied them together. A diamond tiara instead of a   
gold one and light pink gem instead of her plan sailor moon red gem. A star sign   
could be seen on each of her temples (sides of her foreheads). All in all she look   
gorgeous and a true enchantress.  
  
"Is it really you, Serena?" Avery asked.  
  
"Yes it is. I have one question to ask you sisters." They all nodded their   
heads.  
  
"Are you willing to get back your powers?"  
  
  
  
June 23  
  
"Star, Star its time to get up."  
  
"Kyle shut-up and go back to bed," Star answered  
  
"No Renea it's noon and you're the one that has to get up." Kyle informed   
her.  
  
"Really o.k. I'll be out in a minute." Kyle left Star to let her get read   
for the afternoon.  
  
"Ryan, even in the enchantress form she got weak. What is going to happen to   
her  
when she gives Darien and the Scouts back their memories?" Kyle asked Ryan.  
  
"I'm not sure. She's getting to strong for me to give her strength.   
Hopefully she'll wait until next week, after she is closer to fully rested and then she will only   
faint." Ryan answered.  
  
"I hope your right!"  
  
  
  
June 24  
  
"So you all have had two or three days to organize your memorizes I reopened   
in your minds. Any questions?" Star asked.  
  
"Star, why now, why now two or three years ago?" Ken asked  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. In fact I have asked the same question. Why not   
earlier? But for now we all must train for the battles to come."  
  
"How are we suppose to do that?" Chad asked.  
  
"Chad, you've been working at the temple, and can continue working there.   
Sisters you  
just have to renew your skills and strength, along with the rest of us. So I   
have these."  
Star snapped her fingers and off to the side and like magic eleven gym   
passes were  
floating, in away, in the air. She flung her hand and they each, including   
her, got one.  
"You can go when ever you have time, the only thing I ask is you try to get   
in at least  
ten hours a week there. Any more questions?"  
  
"When with the girls know?" Greg asked.  
  
"Soon, I'm hopping!" Star answered.  
  
  
  
June 25 on the phone  
  
"Hi Darien, its Star."  
  
"Hi, I was hoping to talk to you sometime."  
  
"Oh, well anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?"  
  
"Aaa...sure did you have something in mind?"  
  
"Sort of!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A dance club!?  
  
  
  
June 25 at 5:30am  
  
"Good morning Renea!" Kyle said.  
  
"Kyle!? What are you doing up?"  
  
"I have practice. Apparently you don't?"  
  
"No, in fact I think I'm going to bed."  
  
"Hold up Star."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
"You're not my parents Kyle."  
  
"No, I'm not, but I am your guarding and 5:30 in the morning is no time for   
a  
sixteen year old girl to be coming home from somewhere, where she sneaked  
out off to while her friends went out for a second."  
  
"Kyle lay off me. I was completely safe."  
  
"Sis, listen to Kyle now, because when you wake up later you'll listen to   
what  
I have to say." Ryan said acknowledging his presence.  
  
"No! Both of you leave me alone. I was having fun and I was with Darien..."  
  
"What, Darien all night? Serena are you crazy?" Ryan asked.  
  
"No Ryan! Not crazy, scarred out of my mind." Renea yelled has she run to   
her  
room to cry. Ryan followed her. "Renea, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ryan, I'm so scarred. What is he going to say after I give him more of his  
memories back? And he learns who I really am?"  
  
"Star I don't know. I just don't know, but rest now. You'll need your rest."   
Ryan  
said quietly while trying to clam down Renea, until she finally cried   
herself to sleep.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
E-mail me and tell me anything about my story, even if you hate it tell me   
so!!!  
(e-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com)  
  
See ya,  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
more of Star's Story can be found at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
(tell me if you have any problems with this link)  



	5. Chapter Four

Title: Star's Story-Chapter 4  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG (Really I have no clue)  
  
Thanks you for reading my story!!  
  
Hey guess what I don't own Sailor Moon, just like all the other Billion  
of fans out there, so please don't sue me!!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
June 25 at 6:30 p.m.  
  
"Darien I have to tell you something."  
  
"I have to do something first."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This!" He then kissed her, passionately and lovingly.  
  
"I'm sorry Darien," Star whispered softly. Then in her own magical way she  
dazed him out, and gave him his memories of her when she would act as a  
villager, just to be common, and his memories of his personal guard and   
friends, plus a few more. Only until she had very little strength left did   
she take him out of the daze. "Darien!" Star said right before she fainted   
into his arms.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" Darien asked the unconscious Serena.  
  
"Darien, she'll be O.K., just give her time to rest," Ryan told him.  
  
"She's been here for a month and I didn't even recognize her, Ryan?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, nobody did, but if you're up to it we need to talk to   
the soldiers." Darien just nodded his head and on queue the guys were there,  
all four, Andrew, Ken, Greg, Chad, and Princess Serenity's personal guard,   
Kyle.  
  
"Everyone sit down on the grass while we wait for Serena," Ryan said.  
  
"It's Star, believe me she gets really mad at you if you don't," Andrew   
stated.  
  
"Oh, yes. Anyway why don't we start Star's Story? She did tell us to," Kyle   
said.  
  
Ryan agreed, so they started. "You'll have to ask her you're self if you   
want to know why she left. We'll starts on the, ship which took her to   
the States. On the ship Serena started to get memories of her acting   
like a commoner and being called Star. That's why she goes by Star, and   
took the American name Renea out of Serena. When she met Kyle, who got   
on in Hawaii she remembered how he was her personal body guard." Ryan   
started.  
  
"And I got all my memories of the Silver Millennium back." Kyle put in as he  
looked over at Darien, who had Serena sitting sideways on his lap with her   
head resting on his shoulder. "Star and I also restored our magical powers,   
of course hers are ten times more powerful than mine. I knew Ryan, which   
she then made her think he had sent me to watch over, but he didn't," Kyle   
continued. "She learned to ice skate and gymnastics, and with Ryan   
home-schooling her she became really good. And six months ago we started   
partner skating, and ended up her for a competition."  
  
"She's waking up," Darien said.  
  
"What a headache, I have to power up." Serena said in a whisper. "Moon-Star  
Enchantress" She changed into her enchantress form, but never left Darien's   
arms.  
  
"New power?" Everyone asked at once.  
  
"With my magical powers came the need for more energy and a form that can  
handle stronger powers than my human form can. Also I have on other."   
  
Reluctantly Serena stood up out of Darien's arms and yelled, "POWER!" and   
her enchantress dress turned into a Sailor Scout suit. The difference   
between her Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon-Star is that her skirt and bows   
are all a really, really light pink. Her terra is silver with a light   
pink gem and her hair is pulled up like it is when she is the enchantress.   
And she still had the stars on each of her temples.  
  
"Exactly how powerful are you?" Chad asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, you want me to test out all my power on you, Chad?"  
  
"O.k. your guys first lesson. When Star is weak in human form and is relying  
on Sailor form don't be a smart allelic. I learned the hard way," Kyle said   
has he lifted his sleeve to show everyone a scare on his right arm.  
  
"That looks like a hand mark," Greg said.  
  
"It is, I burned him, when I grabbed his arm," Serena said coldly. "I can't  
do this!" She touched the star on her right temple [kind of like JEM and  
her earring] and she was in her regular cloths, weak, and something was   
wrong. Star walked away.  
  
"Serena!" Darien yelled after her.  
  
"Darien, let her go," Ryan said.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kyle asked Ryan.  
  
"I'm not sure. I do know that whatever it is, she doesn't need us around to  
question her," Ryan told all of the guys and sisters, but mostly Darien and   
Kyle.  
  
"Soldiers be ready to go practice out your powers, when we have a chance to   
go to a practice area. Any questions?"  
  
"Did she really burn your arm Kyle?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes, then she felt sorry for me and attempted to heal it. She only got has   
far as turning it into a first-degree burn. I try not to mess with her   
anymore." Then they all started laughing. That is all except Darien, who   
couldn't get his mind off Serena, or was it Star?  
  
  
June 26  
  
"How is she today?" Darien asked Ryan at their breakfast, the morning.  
  
"I'm not sure. She hasn't come out of her bedroom since yesterday," Ryan  
answered honestly.  
  
"What happened yesterday? Why did she leave?"  
  
"Now that you know she's really Serena she thinks that you won't want to  
have anything to do with her."  
  
"Why? I don't get it."  
  
"Think back to when you broke up with her."  
  
"I told her I didn't love her anymore."  
  
"And you wanted nothing to do with her, but when you met her as Star  
you liked her, and would go out or just talk together."  
  
"That's why she kept us busy and at dance clubs all Friday night and   
Saturday morning."  
  
"That would be why."  
  
"Well, then there is only one things I can do," Darien said with a smile on   
his face.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
You can e-mail me at sweettarts03@hotmail.com to tell me what you think of   
Star's Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
more of Star's Story can be found at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
(tell me if you have any problems with this link)  



	6. Chapter Five

Title: Star's Story-Chapter 5  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG-13 (Again I have no clue)  
  
Thanks you for reading my story!!  
  
Chances are that you don't own Sailor Moon, and guess what neither do I,  
so please don't sue me!!!  
  
Thanks you for all the support, keep it coming!!!!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
June 29 early in the morning  
  
"What are you doing here Serena?"  
  
"It's Star! I need a favor."  
  
"What would that be?" Darien asked a little mad that he was woken up so   
early.  
  
"Take the Solders to my family land. Here's direction. If you need help,   
here is my cell number and pager number, plus Ryan's cell number."  
  
"Isn't Ryan and Kyle going with?"  
  
"No, Ryan went to a meeting and I need Kyle in case."  
  
"Incase of what?"  
  
"Something goes wrong." Then Star left Darien's apartment, leaving Darien  
wondering what was going on with her.  
  
  
June 29  
  
"Raye were you doing a fire reading, cause your face is red?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you going to tell us about it?" Lita asked.  
  
"Any new evils?" Luna asked.  
  
"I didn't see anything about evil," Raye said.  
  
"Then what did you see?" Amy asked.  
  
"I saw someone that felt like Serena, but..."  
  
"Didn't look like her," a voice finished for Raye. The girls turned to see   
Star standing on the temple grounds.  
  
"Can I help you?" Raye asked.  
  
"Star what are you here? I thought Andrew said you had practice today?"  
Mina asked.  
  
"That cousin of mine knows nothing of my schedule, mostly because it always  
is changing. Anyway, I came to talk to you girls."  
  
"Why?" Lita asked.  
  
"It's about Serena," Star answered.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"How is she?" Lita asked.  
  
"Where is she?" Raye asked.  
  
"Right in front of you!" Star said taking off her sunglasses to reveal her  
sparkling blue eyes. The girls and two cats were in shock.  
  
"How do we know?" Raye asked.  
  
"How do you want to me to prove who I really am?" Star asked.  
  
"There are two things only Serena has, show us them," Raye challenged Star.  
  
"O.K. first, Darien and my Star Locket." The locket appeared in her hands  
and played its music when she opened it. "Second the Silver Crystal." Star  
took out her necklace to show the girls the small, diamond crystal inside   
the silver charm.  
  
"That's not the Silver Crystal," Lita said.  
  
"Now, don't let its size fool you." Star opened the charm and magically the  
Imperial Silver Crystal was in front of their eyes. "Do you believe me,   
now?"  
  
All of the girls chock their heads, do to chock, and Star put the crystal   
back in the charm. "I had to change it into a necklace when I started ice   
skating. I can wear it know when I compete."  
  
"Does Darien know?" Amy asked.  
  
"Does Darien know what?"  
  
"Who you really are?"  
  
"Um... yes, I told him a couple of days ago. But let's not go there. I came   
for a reason and believe it or not the scouts need help." Star told them.  
  
"From who?" Artimis asked.  
  
"These people." Once again Star used her magical powers to give the four  
girls and two cats back there memories of the Sailor Nights and the  
Planetary-Star Sisters, and of course Kyle. Star didn't stop until she had  
only enough energy for life to serve. Then she fainted and stayed   
unconscious.  
  
"Hey girls, snap out of it all ready." Kyle told the girls has he run over   
toward Star.  
  
"Did anyone else just have some major flash backs?" Lita asked. They all   
shook their heads in agreement with what Lita said.  
  
"I can't believe I was always suppose to be with Andrew," Mina stated.  
  
"Do you girls even realize what Star risked giving you back more of your   
memories?"  
  
That's when they all noticed Serena was unconscious on the ground. RING,   
RING! It was Star's cell phone.   
"That's Darien. Mina, take it but whatever you say to him don't tell him   
about Star. Say she's busy or something," Kyle said handing Mina the phone.   
"I don't need him here, yet anyway.  
  
  
Phone Conversation:  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Star!?"  
  
"No, this is Mina."  
  
"Mina...Oh it's Darien. Can I talk to Star?"  
  
"No, she's busy at the moment."  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"I've got to go Darien, bye!"  
  
"Wait Mina! ..." But Darien was too late Mina shut off Star's cell phone.  
  
  
Back:  
  
"Now that I have her laying peacefully on her back, I can move her."  
  
"Wait, don't. Leave her like that until we call an ambulance and they   
arrive," Amy told him.  
  
"Sorry Amy, but Star can't go to the hospital. I'm taking her home."  
  
"Wait, but you could..." But then Star started rising in the air on her very   
own.  
  
"I'm taking her home! You're all welcome to come along." Then Star moved  
through a portal and Kyle, the scouts, and cats followed.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
You can e-mail me at sweettarts03@hotmail.com to tell me what you think of   
Star's Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
more of Star's Story can be found at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
(tell me if you have any problems with this link)  



	7. Chapter Six

Title: Star's Story--Chapter 6  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating:PG-13 (Disagree tell me)   
  
Thanks you for reading my story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and chance are you don't either,  
so what else is there to say?  
  
**************************************************************  
  
June 29 an Hour Later  
  
"Where is she Ryan?" Darien asked as he walked into the apartment.  
  
"Third door to the right. Wait, she's a sleep Darien, in fact she  
hasn't woken up at all, but she'll be O.K." Ryan told him as they  
walked towards Star's door. Raye was in there with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can't lose her again, Darien. I just can't!"  
  
"We won't, she'll be fine. You know how much she loves to sleep."  
  
Raye gave him a small smile as she walked out to sit in the living  
room with the others, leaving Darien alone with Star. He sat in the chair   
next to her bed and held her hand. "We won't lose you again Serena, none of   
us could stand it, you have to come back to us, my angel." Darien sat there   
next to Star watching her sleeping form.  
  
  
June 30 3am.  
  
"Darien, here it's black," Ryan handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks, Ryan."  
  
"Has she woken up at all?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why don't you go to my room and lie down, you need some sleep.  
Don't worry I'll stay with her and I will come and get you if she  
wakes up." Darien left and just fell asleep, when he suddenly woke up,   
  
"Serena!" When he reached the door Ryan was just coming to get  
him.  
  
"She's not a wake, but she's been calling for you."  
  
  
7 am  
  
Darien is asleep in the chair, and Star starts to wake up. 'Why  
don't I make him more comfortable?' Star then "magically" moved  
Darien on to her bed. Then she took a quick shower, changed out  
of her clothes into tear-a-ways (with short underneath) and a  
T-shirt. After that she was worn out, so she lied down on the  
other side of her bed and went back to sleep while watching Darien sleep.  
  
  
9 am  
  
"Darien, wake up."  
  
"What's wrong? I only fell asleep for a second. Wait how did I get  
on the bed?"  
  
"Be quiet, Star is still asleep. How you got on the bed, well look  
over at Star." Darien turned to look at Star who was changed and  
whose hair was still wet.  
  
"She was awake and I wasn't."  
  
"She probably used up the little energy she had on making you comfortable,   
and getting cleaned up. I bet she's up before noon. Just tell me so I can   
call everyone."  
  
"O.k." Darien agreed, still half asleep and amazed by his little  
Serena.  
  
  
11:30 am  
  
"Darien, wake up!" Star only whispered but yet Darien woke up with  
a start. "Why did you move back to the chair? You looked very much  
more comfortable on the bed."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like what's to be expected. Light headed, dizzy, headache, and for  
the first time hungry."  
  
"I have to go out and tell Ryan you're awake. Why don't I get you something   
to eat?" Darien asked as he was getting up form the chair.  
  
"Wait, Darien don't go, yet." Darien sat back down, "I wanted to  
thank you, for coming and staying with me. I'll be o.k. After we eat  
why don't you go home and get some sleep."  
  
"Serena, Star, if I wanted to go home I would have by now, don't you think?"   
Darien asked as he kissed her sweetly on the lips. The he retreated out of   
her room, to go talk to Ryan, who was sitting in the living room.  
  
"She's awake?"  
  
"Yes, and hungry for the first time, she said."  
  
"She fooled you guys, the really reason she use to always eat so  
much, was because she thought she should gain weight. But then she didn't   
have time to eat in the states, so it really is amazing.  
Andrew is coming over with food, I told him to bring you two some-  
thing. Now get in there and see how she's doing."  
  
Darien left Ryan, but once he entered Star's room he saw that she  
was all ready fast asleep. He went up to the bed, pulled the blanket over   
her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Sleep well, my  
Angel."  
  
******************************************************  
  
You can e-mail me at sweettarts03@hotmail.com to tell me what  
you think of Star's Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
more of Star's Story can be found at:   
http://www.angelfire.com/il2/aquariusangel/index.html  
(tell me if you have any problems with this link)  



	8. Chapter Seven

Title: Star's Story--Chapter 7  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating:PG (Really I have no clue)  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon and don't have any money at this moment  
either so please don't sue me!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Thank you to all of you fans who are reading this right now, for  
all the help and encouragement!!!!!!!!  
Sorry So Short this time!!!!!!!!!!   
  
******************************************************  
  
June 30 7pm  
  
"Ugh...Where's Darien?" Star asked noticing, or rather feeling  
since she hadn't yet opened her eyes yet, that Darien wasn't in  
her room.  
  
"I think he's sleeping in Ryan's room," Raye said.  
  
"Oh, Why is everyone here?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Felt their presents, much like feeling negative vibes, and the  
same way I knew you were in here with me and not Darien."  
  
"Everyone's here for two reasons, and ones you. We've all been  
worried after yesterday, and Ryan wanted everyone to meet,  
figuring you'd make an appearance."  
  
"Later, after Darien wakes up. Raye, tell me how everyone is  
doing, now that they have more memories."  
  
"Happier, of course with you back makes a difference. The guys  
were the ones that helped us through the first months you left,  
in fact without Chad I know I wouldn't have been able to smile  
for the last two years. Yet now, the guys seem to remember more  
for some reason, but just knowing we're all together again is  
wonderful, enough for all of us. Why don't you rest some more  
Serena, I can wake you up once Darien wakes up."  
  
"He's already up, Ryan woke him when he knew I was. Just let me  
go change." Star grabbed some lose black pants and a pink shirt  
and went into her bathroom to change. She came out with her hair  
brushed and looking like her normal, happy, beautiful self. "Let's  
go out there, because you've got to hear what Ryan says, and I  
need to make sure he says everything right." Star walked to the  
door with Raye. Walking made her dizzy, but she made it to the  
couch to sit between Ryan and Darien. Then Star shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?" Darien asked, and after she nodded yes, he took  
the blanket from the back of the couch and rapped it around her.  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"I'm fine," Star said quietly. Louder she started to talk to  
everyone else. "Thank you everyone, for worrying about me. I'm  
going to be fine, really. But getting back to the subject at  
hand. Along with the soldiers and sisters getting back their  
memories comes a price. Ryan will explain that in a few minutes,  
but first Kyle can you pass out the communicators. These  
communicators will find the closest scout, solider, or sister  
available. Even though they can do this, you should never go out patrolling   
alone!" Star stopped with a shortness of breath, has if she was out   
of energy, already.  
  
"Are you still fine?" Darien whispered into Star's ear.  
  
She nodded yes in response. "Ryan, can you please tell them  
what's going to happen."   
  
******************************************************  
  
Cliff hangers aren't they wonderful, I don't really mean to end  
like that!!! Seriously it just happened (LOL):-)!!!! You can  
e-mail me at sweettarts03@hotmail.com to tell me what you think  
of Star's Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
more of Star's Story can be found at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
(tell me if you have any problems with this link)  



	9. Chapter Eight

Title: Star's Story--Chapter 8  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating:PG-13 (A little bit more than usual but nothing to bad)  
  
Ok...Do you really think I own Sailor Moon?? Well, I don't so  
please don't sue me!!!  
  
Thank you for reading my rather long story!!   
  
******************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Star's Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'He's just sitting there staring off into space.' Serena sat  
down beside Endy and whispered in his ear, "What are you  
thinking about?"  
  
He turned and took her head into his hands and kissed her very, deeply. "You   
Star," Serena froze, "I was thinking about you Star," he finished.  
  
Serena stood up and looking into his midnight blue eyes said,  
"How could you?" Then she walked away refusing to cry until  
she reached her room, and there on her bed she cried.  
  
About three minutes later there was a knock on her door. She  
sat up, dried her eyes then went to the door. It was Endymion.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"I know, come in."  
  
Once he was in her room, she motioned him to sit down. "Let  
me start," Endymion opened his mouth, but then closed it.  
"First be patient and try not to get mad at me." Endymion  
shakes his head in agreement. "Right before I turned fourteen,  
I decide I wanted to go to the village and talk to the villagers.  
Of course if I went dressed in this (her fancy princess dressed  
and Royalty hairdo) I would be recognized. So I dressed as a  
villager, and with Kyle's help, Star was created." Endymion  
had a look of shock on his face. "Kyle told everyone I was  
taking a nap, so no one excepted a thing. Then when I met you  
Endy, I wanted to tell you, but then Star ran into you or rather  
Darien. Then you started meeting her and talk all the time. You  
seemed to like me as Star better and I didn't want to tell you  
after I figured that out because, I also figured you wouldn't  
want me to go to the village anymore. And I love going there,  
so I'm not really mad at you, just disappointed. You're  
probably mad at me for keeping this from you."  
  
Serena looked down at her feet waiting for Endymion to say  
something. But he never did. He got up, from the chair,  
walked over to Serena, lifted her chin up and kissed her  
sweetly and lovingly. "  
  
"I love you my little Serena-Star." Serena let out a soft  
short laugh over what Endymion called her.  
  
"And I love you Endy!"  
  
Then they kissed again, and their kisses continued. At first  
they were soft and sweet but they grew deeper, hungrier, more passionate,   
until...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke up with a start. She found herself leaning on Darien,  
where she had once been asleep.  
  
"What's wrong, Angel?" Darien asked noticing how fast she woke  
up.  
  
"Nothing. Where did everyone go?"  
  
"Home, you fell asleep as soon as Ryan started talking. They  
left about half an hour ago. Ryan went out somewhere."  
  
"Most likely with Birdie. What about Kyle?"  
  
"He went to the park, I think. Why don't you eat something,  
then go back to bed?"  
  
"Sounds good." As soon as she stood up, she fell back on  
the couch, and into Darien's arms. "Um, Darien can you get me something?"  
  
"Yes, just wait here, I think Ryan left some Chicken Noodle  
Soup out." Within minutes Darien was back at Serena's side.  
"Do you want me to bring it in here to you when it's done?"  
  
"No, I'll eat it at the bar, Ryan would kill me if I spilled  
it in here. You'll just have to help me walk." She tried  
standing up again, but once again she fell into Darien,  
or rather he caught her.  
  
"I have a better plan." He picked her up, gently, and carried  
her to the bar, where he set her down on a stool.  
  
"Thanks." Once the soup was done, Darien poured her some into  
a bowl, grabbed a spoon and gave it to Serena. She ate it slow,  
as if it was sickening to eat.  
  
"What's the matter?" Darien asked.  
  
"I can't do this!"  
  
Serena got up and walked towards her bedroom, but she collapsed  
on the couch, because she got dizzy. Darien came and sat on the  
floor next to her.  
  
"What can't you do?"  
  
"Act like I know what's going on. It's all happening so fast.  
I can't act like I never left, like anything ever happened.  
I've changed, and I can be a good leader, but not by myself  
like last time."  
  
"Serena I'm here to help you."  
  
He said it so softly and it surprised Serena. She sat up and  
looked at him, then he looked at her and they both saw wanting  
in the others eyes. Darien got up and kissed Serena. It wasn't  
short and sweet, but lovingly deep.  
  
"I love you my little Serena-Star." Darien said when they stopped  
the kiss. Serena froze at first, then kissed him passionately.  
  
While they were kissing they fell back onto the couch. Serena  
was the one to finally break the kiss to breathe. Darien put  
soft kisses all over her head and neck.  
  
"We should go into my room," Serena said softly.  
  
Darien stopped a second to look at her. "Are you sure?"  
  
Serena looked him in the eyes and told him, "Darien, I've never  
stopped loving you!"  
  
Darien slowly picked her up off of the couch and carried her  
into her bedroom. Shutting the door before laying her on her  
bed. He took of his shirt then kissed Serena with such a passion;  
he had been longing to do, since he had met her. As he brought  
his hand up her side and reached her tee shirt he slowly took  
it off and dropped it to the floor.  
  
While Darien began to kiss Serena there was a knock on the front door.   
  
"Darien I should go get that." He kissed her deeply on  
her lips, but she pulled away after a minute. "I really have  
to get that. I'll be right back," she said as she got up and  
grabbed her shirt as she walked out.  
  
The person left, but there was a piece of paper under the door.  
Serena picked it up and read it as she walked back to her room  
and Darien. Darien was waiting in the doorway with his shirt  
still off. "What is it Angel?"  
  
"I have to go meet, Ash!"  
  
"Who's Ash, and when do you have to meet?"  
  
"You don't remember Ash?" Darien shook his head no. "Of course you don't.   
Anyway, I have to go now, before Kyle or Ryan get home. I'm sorry." She   
stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. As she turned to  
go back into her room she thought of something. "Do you want to  
change and come with me?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Star pointed to her chair and cloths magically appeared, but then  
she fell to her knees.  
  
"SERENA?" Darien went over to her.  
  
"I'm fine, just forgot I wasn't suppose to use magic. Go to  
Ryan's room, take a quick shower if you want, and change."  
  
Darien left, and Serena dressed in nice black pants with a cute  
top. She pulled the sides of her hair up and was still ready before Darien   
got out of the shower. (Does he take long showers? or  
Does Serena get ready fast?) She went to the kitchen and doped  
the soup, which was now cold, down the sick and the rest in the  
fridge. Then she put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher   
  
******************************************************  
  
You can e-mail me at sweettarts03@hotmail.com to tell me what  
you think of Star's Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
more of Star's Story can be found at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
(tell me if you have any problems with this link)  



	10. Chapter Nine

Title: Star's Story-Chapter 9  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG  
  
Thanks you for reading my story!!  
  
Guess What I Don't Own Sailor Moon!!!!  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Are you going to tell me who Ash is?"  
  
"Well, I should start in the beginning. She was born before us  
during the Silver Millenium."  
  
"So she was reborn, too?"  
  
"Not exactly. In fact she is different from the rest of us."  
  
"In what way? Ash isn't a Scout or something?"  
  
"Yes!" Serena said has they headed out of the apartment. "She  
and her cousin were born into the nega-moon family. But don't  
worry they aren't evil, in fact their neutral. Both were born with  
the ability of age. Meaning they won't die and can change what  
age they are. I know it's weird," Serena said after seeing Darien's  
confused look. "Sailor Pluto took them away from their families,  
but they stayed in contact. And as they aged, which was faster  
than most humans, magical or not, they eventually were excepted  
into the Silver Millennium and became messengers for Pluto.  
They had three homes basically, one on Pluto, the Moon, and  
here on Earth. Amethyst is her real name, Ashley or Ash is her  
1990's name, and her cousin Topaz or Toby as we call her now.  
They both were not on the Moon when..." Serena stopped,  
because they were at a small cafe, which was right next to her  
apartment building. There were outdoor tables, which was where  
she was looking for Ash. "Darn it!"  
  
"What?" Darien asked, but when he looked where Serena was  
looking he only saw two people deep into a passionate kiss.  
  
"We're to late?" Serena said as she walked up to the couple. "Um,  
if that's an 'I can't believe we've been separated for a month kiss.  
'I don't even want to see your guys 'It's been a 1000 years kiss!'"  
  
"Star, Darien! I wasn't expecting both of you to be joining us,"  
Ash said.  
  
"Kyle couldn't you have ignored her for once so she wouldn't  
forget the message?"  
  
Kyle just shook his head no.  
  
"I wrote it down this time."  
  
"So, what it say?"  
  
"You're to get prepared, everyone is. The battles will start soon,  
and no she didn't say when, and the last thing was to tell you to  
rest-up."  
  
"Can't she help us out anymore?" Kyle asked.  
  
"You know she can only guide you guys. Oh, ya, I was mad at  
Pluto because she wouldn't let me warn you Star, about your  
energy level, so I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It's o.k. I knew the consequences, and I was some what prepared  
for them."  
  
"Good. Well anyway, Darien it's good to see you. I'm sure Star,  
here, has told you much about me. I'm so glad everyone is back.  
Earth just hasn't been the same without you, here."  
  
"ME? Where was everyone else?" Kyle and Ashley looked at  
Star.  
  
"Darien, we weren't allowed to come to Earth, yet sometimes we  
came for a short while, which was unknown to my mother."  
  
Darien looked at Star in wonderment. "But all of the memories of  
us on the Moon?"  
  
"Mother allowed you and your top knights to come only because  
you were a prince and we," Star grew quiet, and looked up at the  
moon. "fell in love." Then she remembered something. "The Star  
Locket?"  
  
"You fainted so it must still be at the temple." Kyle answered.  
  
"I'll have to get it tomorrow. It's not like it's going anywhere."  
Star all of a sudden shivered  
  
"I better get you back to bed, Serena." Darien said.  
  
"Go ahead we'll be up later," Kyle told them. Darien and Star  
walked to the apartment in silence.  
  
"We need to talk." Darien said once they were inside.  
  
"I know we can talk in my room. That way the guys won't walk in." Darien   
sat in the chair again, but Serena went to the window,  
or rather the sliding glass doors that lead to a balcony. "Where do  
you want me to start?"  
  
"Why not when found out you had another brother, it had to be  
before you left."  
  
"That's easy, I was told after supper one night. My parents told  
me that they adopted me, right after both of my really parents  
died in an accident. And I had a brother, who was older than me,  
that lived live in the states. He stayed with my father's youngest  
sister, but she couldn't watch me, too. Then I found out shortly  
after, and many phone calls with Ryan, that Andrew was my  
dad's oldest sister's son, and my cousin. I was going to tell you,  
but then you told me you didn't love me anymore, so I kind of  
forgot about it." Serena took along pause. "O.K. next question."  
  
"Can I say something?" Serena didn't answer. "I know I should  
have told you sooner, allot sooner, but I have to tell you, Serena."  
Darien stood up and walked over to her. "I was afraid, of hurting  
you. You know my past and how hard it is for me to tell people  
how I feel. Well, I freaked out and I thought that so hard that  
because of me you would be hurt or even worse die because of  
me. It scared me, I was even dreaming about it. My sweet,  
Serena-Star never in my wildest dreams did I ever mean to hurt  
you."  
  
"You're telling me that you broke up with me because of what  
you thought would happen. Not because I was a bad girlfriend, or  
did something to you?" She turned around and stared at Darien,  
waiting for his answer.  
  
"You did nothing, Serena." Serena flew into his arms, hugging  
him. "No, oh goodness, no Serena." Darien said this into her hair  
has he held her close. "Whatever made you think that?" he said,  
as he pulled her away, so he could look at her.  
  
"I didn't know what to think." Serena said. There were tears in  
her eyes, which Darien whipped away and kissed her gently, but  
pulled back before allowing it to go any deeper.  
  
"You need to go to bed."  
  
"Only if you go with me," Darien looked at her with a  
questioning look on his face. "I mean, like when I moved you."  
  
"Only if you actually fall asleep." Serena shooked her head yes.  
Darien picked her up and laid her gently on the bed, then he  
pulled the covers over her. He lay down beside her, and Serena  
automatically curled up beside him.  
  
"I love you, Darien."  
  
"And I love you, my Serena-Star," but as he looked down at his  
sleeping angel, she was already fast asleep.  
  
*************************************************  
  
I hope to have new parts posted soon!!!!  
  
You can e-mail me at sweettarts03@hotmail.com to tell me  
what you think of Star's Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
more of Star's Story can be found at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
(tell me if you have any problems with this link)  



	11. Chapter Ten

Title: Star's Story-Chapter 10  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG-13 (A little bit more than usual but nothing to bad)  
  
Thanks you for reading my story!!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, and as far the world should know,  
I don't own any money either so please don't sue me!!!!  
  
*************************************************  
July 1 Arcade/Restaurant  
  
"I should take you straight home."  
  
"Darien I'm fine!" Serena yelled at him. "Look, Darien, I'm  
sorry I yelled, but come on, I want to eat a hamburger."  
  
"Serena what happened?" Andrew said seeing her bruised  
face and upper arm.  
  
"I fell during practice, it happens."  
  
"But not when you're just circling the rink. I left for a minute  
and came back to find you laying on the ice."  
  
"You were practicing only after two days?"  
  
"I was totally against it."  
  
By now Serena was complete feed up with them. "I was  
running my routine. I approached a jump wrong and fell. So  
that's what really happened." Serena got up from beside  
Darien at a booth and walked over to a Sailor V game.  
  
"Can you get us two burgers and drinks?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Andrew left, while Darien walked over to Serena.  
  
"Now you're mad at me."  
  
"I'm not mad at you Serena." Darien said has he brushed  
away some of Serena's hair that was on her face.  
  
"I'm still so worn-out and tired. But I can't give up this  
competition and all of my practices, plus then training  
everyday."  
  
"You're going to go over bored, with stress, and have no  
energy." They got up and walked back over to the booth and sat next to each   
other. "Why don't you stop practicing, just for a while?"  
  
"I can't just stop practicing. How about a compromise? I  
practice only 20 hour or less a week, That way I won't be  
completely bored while everyone's at work."  
  
Andrew came back with their orders. "When's our second  
training session?"  
  
"Second, you mean first. The last time was to get Darien  
away and you guys a chance to test your powers. Um, why  
don't I call everyone when I get home, to tell you?"  
  
"O.k. I'll talk to them, Bye!"  
  
"Get me out of the way?"  
  
"I'm sorry Darien, but you knew exactly when something  
happened. IF you were there you would only have been in  
Kyle's way. Hurry up and eat, we still have to go to the  
temple. And don't argue with me, it was your idea not to let  
me out of your sight."  
  
They soon left and drove over to the temple, were they were  
met by Raye's Grandpa. "Serena, I haven't seen you for a  
long time. Where have you been? I better go and get some  
cookies from the kitchen."  
  
"Same energetic Grandpa!" Serena said to Darien while  
watching Grandpa leave.  
  
"Raye, Chad where are you, two?"  
  
"Over here." They heard Raye yell. Serena and Darien  
walked over to where Raye and Chad were kneeling and  
looking at something on the ground.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Darien asked.  
  
"Trying to pick up this thing." Chad said, while Raye hit him  
hard in the arm. "What was that for?"  
  
"It's not a thing it is their Star Locket. Sorry, Serena, but  
whenever we touch it, it burns our fingers."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Darien asked.  
  
"Nothing, except a spell, I put on it. No one, but us that is,  
can pick it up or even touch it. That way it wouldn't get  
stolen. I'm sorry Raye I should have warned you, but I was  
out of it for most of the night."  
  
"No problem, the burns aren't anything major."  
  
Serena started to raise the locket until Darien went over and  
toke it in his hand mid-air. "No magic remember." Darien  
reminded her.  
  
"I can't live without my ma...Music." They all gave her questioning look.  
  
"Music, Serena? I always thought you were into comic  
books. Well, I guess it has been along time since I've seen  
you. Here are some cookies. I'll see you later, I have work to  
do." Grandpa said as he walked away from them.  
  
"Bye Grandpa."  
  
"Good cover there, Serena," Chad said.  
  
"Is a practice o.k. with you guys tonight?"  
  
"Yes, when and where?"  
  
"I'll call you, but we should go, I need to get some rest."  
  
"Bye!" They all said.  
  
As soon as Serena was on her bed she fell asleep, and Darien  
fell asleep on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Star's Memeory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...So I'm, not really mad at you, just disappointed. You're  
probably mad at me for keeping this from you." Serena  
looked down at her feet waiting for Endymion to say  
something. But he never did. He got up, from the chair,  
walked over to Serena, lifted her chin up and kissed her  
sweetly and lovingly.  
  
"I love you Serena-Star." Serena let out a soft short laugh  
over what Endymion called her.  
  
"And I love you Endy!" Then they kissed again, and their  
kisses continued. At first they were soft and sweet but they  
grew deeper, hungrier, more passionate, until they fell back  
onto Serena's bed. They were in the middle of a very, very  
passionate kiss when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I have to go get that."  
  
"No you don't." Endymoin said while still kissing her.  
  
"Yes I do. You don't want them to go get mother." Serena  
got up and went to the door. After a few minutes she walked  
back over to Endymoin. "We have to go, Ryan's back."  
Serena sat on the bed and kissed Endymoin.  
  
"I thought we had to go?" Endymoin asked after they both  
pulled back for breath.  
  
"I forgot. We better go, now." Endymoin laughed at her, as  
they walked out of her room, hand in hand, to go meet Ryan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*************************************************  
(It's not the End END!!) More to Come!!!!  
  
You can e-mail me at sweettarts03@hotmail.com to tell me  
what you think of Star's Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
more of Star's Story can be found at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
(tell me if you have any problems with this link)  



	12. Chapter Eleven

Title: Star's Story-Chapter 11  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.agnelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG  
  
Thanks you for reading my story!!  
  
Standard Disclaimer that I don't own Sailor Moon!!  
  
**************************************************  
"Darien, sweetie wake up." Serena said softly and didn't get a  
reaction. "Hey muffin get up!" she said louder.  
  
"Muffin? Where ever did you pick that one up,  
meatballhead?"  
  
"What took you so long to say it?"  
  
Darien eyes shot open realizing what was going on. "Your hair  
isn't in meat-balls anymore."  
  
"You don't like my hair down?"  
  
"I like it. Are you going to the gym, because I really..."  
  
Serena was standing by the end of the couch in 'Nike'  
workout pant and a sporty top on. "No, we have training  
tonight. I already called everyone. Ryan's meeting us there.  
Everyone's going to be here soon. I had Kyle get clothes for  
you; they're in Ryan's room. So go change."  
  
"Promise me you'll take it easy tonight."  
  
"Princess's Honor."  
  
Darien kissed her on the check and went to change. By the  
time he was dressed, almost everyone was at the apartment.  
  
"Ashley remember to stay away from me, and watch out for  
Ryan, when he gets there."  
  
"And what about me?" All of a sudden a portal was there and  
Tobby walked out.  
  
"You too, Tobby. Welcome back." Serena said while giving  
her a hug.  
  
"Serena, who are these two anyway?" Lita asked.  
  
  
"They were sent to help us by Sailor Pluto, but we can explain  
everything later. They are on our side and we all need to work  
together."  
  
"Where were you Tobs?" Kyle asked. "And what toke you so  
long?"  
  
"Well, first Prince Simon wouldn't listen to me, at all. Then I  
stopped on Pluto to get a few things. After that I went to visit  
aunt Opal, and you'll never guess who I saw there, cous."  
Tobby said to Serena, Darien (who was only there in the  
conversation to be next to Serena) Kyle, and Ashley.  
  
"Please, say Diamond was visiting his mother," Ashley  
begged.  
  
"Nope. Your dear, old, sissy is back!"  
  
"Your sister, PEARL!" Kyle yelled. Which made everyone  
else stop their conversations and figure out what these new  
comers to the group were talking about, but they soon went  
back to their previous conversations.  
  
"She said she would be with Prince Nicholas, in his solar  
system for awhile?" Ashley said.  
  
"I didn't stay long, but from the conversation, good Prince  
Nichols is with her."  
  
"Fill us in on Prince Nichols?" Amy asked since she heard that  
much from when she walked into the apartment, along with  
Ken.  
  
"I liked him, when he was younger. But now he is horrible, I  
actually hate him. My sister deserves better. He mainly  
destroys what he wants to conquer, but only after playing with  
its worriers." Ash said.  
  
"So you've seen him battle, before?" Ken asked.  
  
"Seen, heard, read, and fought with him. Both of us have, it's  
a sight." Tobby said.  
  
"Then let's go start training, incase that's who we are up  
against," Darien said. Since by now everyone was there. Kyle  
opened a portal for all of them to walk through, which took  
them to a clearing where there were some trees that were  
already burned.  
  
"Had some fun, did you?" Serena asked the guys, who nodded  
in embarrassment for using their powers more than need be.  
  
"Now so we aren't all amazed when we transform, we will go  
in order. Staring with the Scouts." All the Sailor Scouts called  
out their transformations (A. N.: I think you all know their  
calls and what their outfits look like). "Now then Sailor  
Soldiers." Each of them called out their planet and 'Sailor  
Soldier Power!' and their 'uniform' was a tuxedo in their  
planet's color. "Sisters." They called out their planet's name  
and 'Star Sister Power!' their outfits were the same as their  
regular fighting 'uniforms.' (The weird ones they wore while  
part of the negaverse.) "Kyle." Who yelled 'Magician  
Enchanter Power!' His wonderful 'uniform' was of midnight  
blue with silver stars and was a twist of an enchanters rob (like  
Merlin's) and a tuxedo. "Darien shall we?" He nodded and  
they transformed into Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Star-Moon.  
  
"You two can decide who wants to go first." Serena said to  
Toby and Ashley  
  
"You go Tob's!"  
  
"Topaz Power!" Toby was engulfed with a blue light. When it  
was gone Topaz stood before them. Her hair was now blue  
with light silver highlights. She was wearing blue pants and a  
short white T-shirt with a topaz bow and arrow on it.  
  
"Amethyst Power!" Ashley was engulfed with a purple light.  
When it was gone Amethyst stood before them with silvery  
purple hair. She was wearing purple pants and a short white T-  
shirt with an amethyst staff on it.  
  
Kyle walked up behind Amethyst, and he wrapped his arms  
around her. "Don't get hurt or worse!"  
  
"O.K." she agreed with him and gave him a sweet kiss on the  
lips.  
  
"Um Scouts and Soldier team up, and sister team up, Kyle and  
Darien, Topaz and Amethyst, to start off with. We will change  
after a while." All of them started except for Darien and Kyle.  
  
"Darien will you come here. Kyle check on everyone, for me  
will you?" The two of them walked over to the side of the  
clearing where no one was practicing.  
  
"You will need this!" Serena put her hand on her heart. A  
handle formed in her hand, and as she pulled away a blade  
came out of her. The sword was perfect in every way, with a  
sharp blade and a sliver handle with a crescent moon, a star,  
and an earth engraved on it. Serena motioned for Darien to  
kneel before her.  
  
"From the depths of my heart, I knight you with this Sword of  
**Serendipity**. I also give you this sword to protect your  
kingdom, the Moon, and its Princess."  
  
Darien took the sword and right away he felt its power flow  
through him. Standing he swore, "In the name of Earth and  
with the power of the Sword of Serendipity I will protect My  
Kingdom, the Moon Kingdom, and our Princess." Darien  
bowed in front of Serena, who immediately flew into his arms  
for a hug.  
  
"I knew you would love it. So you can't practice with me,  
because it would be going against what it stands for, so work  
with it with Kyle. He is good with a sword." She kissed him  
on his cheek. "Got to go." She walked back towards were  
everyone else was practicing. "Lita why don't you go with  
Amethyst, Scouts team up with the Sisters, and Soldiers team  
up. Topaz watch along with me."  
  
"Won't it hurt if you get hit in the stomach?" Lita asked  
Amethyst. (A. N. you could see a bit of Topaz's and  
Amethyst's stomach due to the short shirts!)  
  
"Try me!" was all Amethyst said.  
  
Lita charged up her lightning and when it was powerful (yet  
not powerful enough to kill), she sent it straight at Amethyst's  
exposed stomach. She was pushed against a tree from the  
impact of getting hit, but she didn't show any signs of being  
hurt. When Lita finished Amethyst just stood there.  
  
"Back-Attack Arrow Flash!" Topaz yelled and an electric  
arrow covered with lightning headed straight for Sailor  
Jupiter's stomach. And with a calm "stop" from Topaz the  
powerful arrow vanished right before it would have hit Sailor  
Jupiter.  
  
"AMETHYST, come here and watch Darien and me." Kyle  
yelled over to her in a disappointment tone. "And stop teaming  
up, it's only training. You know your skills, so help the  
others."  
  
"Sorry Kyle. I'll play fair, I promise." She kissed him on the  
cheek before he and Darien went at it in another squire.  
  
  
June 2~~12:30 am  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
"Serenity! What are you doing up?"  
  
"Um, I don't know Tranquility. You were only supposed to  
meet us almost six hours ago. You know you are such a  
hypocrite. Yell at me for being gone all night, then you do the  
same. At least I had my cell phone on. So where were you?"  
  
"I had a meeting until ten then I went to the office to send  
some e-mails to the states and type some more notes. I'm  
sorry Renee; I just got so far behind, since I moved everything  
for the summer. Now go to bed."  
  
Serena got up and gave her big brother a hug. "I was worried,  
Ryan!"  
  
"I know." He paused a sec before letting her go from the hug.  
  
"Is that a bruise on your cheek?" (A. N.: The bruise is from  
the fall during ice-skating practice earlier! Ryan was just being  
a concerned older brother. *_*)  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
**Thanks to ~Mage~ who answered my cry for help and sent  
me the word Serendipity. Which is the word I used to name  
the sword**  
  
Thank you again to all who have responded to my pleds!!  
  
You can e-mail me at sweettarts03@hotmail.com to tell me  
what you think of Star's Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
more of Star's Story can be found at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
(tell me if you have any problems with this link 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Title: Star's Story-Chapter 12  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel.index.html  
Rating: PG (Mild fighting)  
  
Thanks you for reading my story!!  
  
Standard Disclaimer that I don't own Sailor Moon  
**************************************************  
  
  
July 4~~Park~~8 p.m.  
  
"Tell me more about your life in America." Darien asked  
while he and Serena were walking in the Park.  
  
"Well, you know about the ship I took there. So, once I  
reached the States and met Ryan, I sort of hit a depression to  
say. The first six months were hard. I was trying to figure allot  
of things out and being hurt by you and yet still missing you  
so much, had me crying many a times. Then Kyle took me ice-  
skating. He is usually a partner skater, but can do both. It's the  
same with me. As soon as I got on the ice I loved it, and I was  
a natural on the ice." Serena paused. "That's all for now  
Darien."  
  
Darien gave her a look and she squeezed his hand, since they  
were walking hand in hand (the two little love birds that they  
are!!) Serena then opened her communicator, Raye could be  
seen on the little screen, "Raye come to the park!"  
  
"Be there in a jiff!" Raye answered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Darien asked. Then there was a bang.  
  
"That, I could feel the nega vibes."  
  
The monster standing not far from them was green with sharp  
claws on his feet and four hands. Both Serena and Darien  
transformed hidden out of the running pedestrians' view.  
  
"Let me buy us some time so we can get some information out  
of this thing."  
  
So Sailor Moon-Star walked forward, while Tuxedo Mask  
went around to wait until she needed help (a classic Tux Boy  
move if you ask me). "Hey Nega Slise, why don't you pick on  
somebody your own size?" Sailor Moon-Star called out.  
  
"Somebody like you?"  
  
"Well, Ya!"  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Sailor Star, and I'm here to destroy you!"  
  
"I don't want you, but you will do for now!" The hideous  
monster sent a dark energy ball at Sailor Moon-Star, which  
she easily jumped away from. "Where's your leader Sailor  
Moon? She's the strongest and the only one who can defeat  
me!"  
  
"Why don't you just try me out?" The monster sent out four  
more dark energy balls (one from each it's hands) towards  
Sailor Star! 'Don't interfere, Darien!' Serena thought to  
Darien. She then jumped up, but one of the balls hit her ankle.  
  
"MAR'S FIREBALLS IGNITE!" Mar's fireballs hit the  
monster right on.  
  
"Mar's Soldier use your sword now!" Sailor Moon-Star  
instructed.  
  
"MAR'S FIRE-SWORD ELIMINATION!" The elimination  
hit the monster before is recovered from the fireballs and was  
dusted before all of their eyes.  
  
Sailor Mars ran over to Sailor Moon-Star. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. I let myself get hit, didn't I Darien?!"  
  
Darien walked out detransformed from the bushes. "Yes, she  
told me not to 'interfere!' Why?" Darien said. He then picked  
her up off of the ground and carried her as they started  
walking. They all detransformed so they would look  
suspicious.  
  
"Because, I couldn't destroy him. I'll explain everything later.  
We need to get everyone together now."  
  
Soon everyone was at the apartment. Serena had her leg iced,  
while Darien held her close. "You're shaking!"  
  
"First time I fought as Sailor Moon-Star, I wanted you beside  
me!"  
  
"Why and how did you tell me not to?"  
  
"I need to tell everyone." Serena then started to get everyone's  
attention. "Thank you everyone for coming. Fortunately today  
we got some information. Like always their is an  
unfortunately too. Which is that we had to fight."  
  
"Are you alright, Serena?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm fine, just not taking any chances with my ice skating.  
First, everyone, the monster was looking for Sailor Moon."  
Serena continued.  
  
"But she's been gone for two years." Ken stated.  
  
"Yes, but that's our strongest worrier, and the monsters think  
that she's the only one who can defeat them."  
  
"And she's not?" Mina asked.  
  
"No, Raye tell everyone about today."  
  
"Um, Chad and I got to Serena right after she got hit in the  
ankle. I attacked first then Chad used his sword elimination  
and the monster was dusted."  
  
"How is that possible?" Lita asked. "We could never  
completely dust a monster before."  
  
"Completely is the key. You are all complete now, and  
together you will be able to completely dust the monsters. But  
you have to act before the effects 'wear off' to say. Besides  
that fact though we have an other upper hand on this battle."  
  
"What's that?" Chad asked.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Darien said.  
  
"Yep. They think Sailor Moon is the strongest."  
  
"That's why you allowed yourself to get hit and told me to  
stay away." Darien stated.  
  
"I'm not understanding." Avery said.  
  
"As Sailor Moon-Star I am stronger than I was as Sailor  
Moon. So as long as they think that, we can defeat them with  
the truth." Serena said.  
  
  
The battles continued every night with two to five monsters a  
night. Serena never defeated any of them and Darien couldn't  
or rather was not allowed to help her, so he helped the others.  
Even though watching Serena and not helping her tore him up  
inside, he always tried to encourage her. Darien and Serena  
were barely ever seen separated and if they were it wasn't for  
long. Usually they would stay at Darien's apartment at night  
and battled, went to work or practice at eight, ate launch  
together at noon, then went back to work until around four.  
Most of the time after work they enjoyed each other's  
company. They were happy together, even more so than two  
years prier.  
  
  
July 19  
  
Today Darien had a meeting so Serena went to her apartment  
(the one she shared with Ryan and Kyle, remember that one!!)  
after launch. When Darien came to see her he found Ryan on  
the couch with a worried look on his face and trails of tears  
down his check.  
  
"What's wrong Ryan? Is it Serena? Where is she?"  
  
"Sit down Darien, Serena feel asleep a while ago." Darien sat  
down and waited for Ryan to continue. "Can't you see what's  
happening to her? She is worn out, her energy level is so low  
she can't take much more of these brawls in her current state."  
  
"I noticed, but yet I'm still learning all the changes in her.  
What can we do?"  
  
"Get her to rest as much as she can, and peacefully. She loves  
staying with you she said she felt safe. If it is ok with you,  
keep her there and close to you especially when she is tried.  
With enough rest she'll gain energy. Plus, make sure she eats  
healthy food, more than she would eat on her skater's diet."  
  
"I will do anything to help my love."  
  
"That's another thing, love her!"   
*************************************************  
  
  
You can e-mail me at sweettarts03@hotmail.com to tell me  
what you think of Star's Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
more of Star's Story can be found at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
(tell me if you have any problems with this link)  
  



	14. Chapter Thirteen

Title: Star's Story-Chapter 13  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel.html  
Rating: PG-13(Just to be on the safe side)  
  
Thanks you for reading my story!!  
  
Standard Disclaimer that I don't own Sailor Moon!!  
  
**********************************************  
  
July 20 ~ Darien's Apartment ~  
  
"Darien we're late! It is almost eight!" Serena said with  
shock when she woke up and saw the alarm clock.  
  
"No, we're not Serena-Star. I took the day off. So lay back  
down." Serena laid back down into Darien's arms.  
  
"Do you plan for us to spend all day in bed?"  
  
"Just a while longer, try to get some more sleep." Soon  
Serena was fast asleep in his arms. "Oh, Angel, rest and  
get strong!"  
  
Later ~  
  
"How do I look?" Serena stepped out of the bedroom in a  
spaghetti strap, red satin dress. The slit went up to mid-  
thigh and the top was low, but not to low. Her hair was  
curled and the sides were put up and away from her face.  
  
"You look beautiful!" Darien said as he kissed her  
sweetly. "In fact, I'm not so sure about taking you out  
tonight."  
  
"You promised Darien. If I stayed home and 'bummed'  
all-day you would take me out. Which I did, you were  
here and saw me." She was on the verge of tears by now.  
  
"Oh, Angel I was just teasing you." He then kissed her  
softly. "Now tell me where you got your dress, it wasn't in  
the closet before."  
  
"Ashley brought it over. I bought it when I first got here  
in Japan in June."  
  
"I'm glad I got to see you in it. Is my tie on straight."  
Darien was dressed in a classic tuxedo. (a.n.: By now  
don't you think he would be able to tie his tie straight?)  
  
"It's straight. We have to hurry if we plan to make it to  
our reservations on time." Darien kissed her one more  
time before they headed out for dinner.  
  
July 22 ~ On a walk ~  
  
"Ash I don't know what is wrong with me. One minute  
I'm smiling then Darien will tease me or say something  
and I'm trying not to cry."  
  
"Could it be because you might be..."  
  
Serena cut her off, "That is impossible."  
  
"Anything is possible, Serena."  
  
"Not when your still a..."  
  
Ash cut Serena off, "No way, I thought for sure you and  
Darien..." She stopped in disbelief.  
  
"Why is it so hard to believe? Just because we sleep in the  
same bed, doesn't mean...My word, Ash, does everyone  
think that?"  
  
"I don't think so, but they don't know how hard it is to  
control your feelings after being apart for so long."  
  
"Temptation was hard at first, just thinking of staying  
with him. But then late nights caused me to fall asleep not  
really caring where I was, that's when I started staying at  
Darien's. He just wanted me close so he wouldn't have to  
worry so much. We are contented and happy just being  
together again."  
  
"How much will it take for you to go back to the states?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but watch out here comes Nick." Serena  
warned.  
  
"Star, beautiful I heard you were in Tokyo and with  
Ashley, too!"  
  
"Nick, it's so surprising to see you here. What report  
brought you here?"  
  
"The recent attacked from unknown creatures. Plus some  
famous U.S. skaters are here. But what do you know  
about the attacks? Have you ever met a Sailor Scout?"  
  
"Nick, Nick, you know Ryan and Kyle would never let  
me out at night with creatures out. So no to all of your  
questions." Star answered with confidence.  
  
"What about you Ashley?"  
  
"Same, Kyle wouldn't even think about of letting me do  
something so dangerous." Ash also answered with  
confidence in her answers.  
  
"Besides monsters, what else has been happening in your  
life Star since you came to Tokyo?"  
  
"I'm sure you will find out Nick, but right now, Ash and I  
better be returning home. Goodbye Nick."  
  
"Goodbye Nick!" Ash said with a wave.  
  
"Bye Star, Bye Ashley."  
  
July 23 ~ Darien's Apartment ~  
  
" 'Renea 'Star' Jacobs and Mysterious Creatures in Tokyo.'  
Serena what is this?" Darien said after reading heading of  
the article Serena printed off the Internet.  
  
"Um...an article about me."  
  
"Renea Jacobs?"  
  
"Well, you know about Renea and Jacobs was my parents  
last name and Ryan's."  
  
"You never told me. Tell me about your family in the US,  
Serena"  
  
"My Grandfather started a law firm that a few of my  
cousins are running now. My dad was a lawyer with him;  
it is a family business. They're all good at what they do.  
My dad had and older brother and sister, plus a younger  
sister and brother. They all loved me being home again,  
they excepted me right away and I got along with  
everyone. Everyone was proud of me when I started ice  
skating and winning competitions. They also supported  
me when I decided to go to this competition next month  
and coming early." She paused. "Don't you have a  
meeting today?"  
  
"Yes, I should be on my way out. Are you going to be  
here when I get back?" Darien asked.  
  
"Do you want me to be?"  
  
"Always." Darien answered her before kissing her  
passionately. "I wish I didn't have to leave you."  
  
"Don't worry about me Toby's 'babysitting' me today."  
Darien kissed her again before he left for the meeting.  
  
5:30 ~ Same Day ~  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here, Darien!" Serena said walking into  
the bedroom where Darien was laying as if he just fell  
there. He had his shirt off as if he planned to take a nap.  
  
"Were you still with Toby?"  
  
"Yes, we were watching a movie at her apartment. Do you  
want me to massage your back for you?"  
  
"Would you please." Serena walked up to the bed and sat  
on Darien's back. "Are you on my back, angel?"  
  
"Yes, do you mind?"  
  
"Of course not. It's just that you don't weigh that much."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Was the meeting  
stressful?"  
  
"Yes, the new guys want to do things we just can't do  
right now, so we all had to come up with some new and  
reasonable ideas."  
  
"Just relax now. Were you going to take a nap?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Do you want me to stop, then?"  
  
"No, you helping. Are you going to fight tonight?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet. Don't worry about that now."  
Serena said as she bent forward to kiss him on the cheek  
that he wasn't laying on. "Just let me help you relax."  
Serena kept kissing him all over forgetting about the  
knots in his back. Darien slowly turned around so now  
Serena was sitting on his stomach and kissing his face. He  
took her face into his hands as if he planned to kiss her  
but he didn't. The look on Darien's face was serious, and  
Serena knew what she did to upset him without even  
really meaning to. But she wanted to turn his seriousness  
into happiness. So she did what any logical person would  
do whom was in the same situation. She tickled him.  
  
"Serena...stop...come...on...angel...please...stop." Darien  
tried to get our while being attacked and laughing. He  
finally realized that he could get her back since she was  
twice as ticklish than he was.  
  
"Stop thinking like that Darien, you'll have to catch me."  
Serena said after reading his mind then got up and ran out  
of the bedroom.  
  
"You think you can get away from me, I don't think so."  
Darien said while getting up and going after her. He  
caught her in the kitchen.  
  
"Now Darien, you don't want to get hurt do you?"  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"There is only one way to find out!!" Serena threatened  
her love!  
  
"Fine, I surrender! Now can I take my nap in peace?"  
Darien went back into the bedroom since he found  
Serena's new advantage over him. 'Those magic powers  
are something not to mess with!' Darien thought to  
himself.  
  
"I heard that Darien!"  
  
'Back to the mind reading.'  
  
"Come on you know you love me."  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
Serena came up to him and hugged him. "Have I told you  
lately how much I love you, Darien?"  
  
"No, but I'm afraid it would take you a lifetime to say it!"  
  
"Well, I have already used one lifetime! I'll just have to  
tell you even more in this lifetime!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
You can e-mail me at sweettarts03@hotmail.com to tell  
me what you think of Star's Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
more of Star's Story can be found at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aqauriusangel/index.html  
(tell me if you have any problems with this link)  
  



	15. Chapter Fourteen

Title: Star's Story-Chapter 14  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG (I really don't know!!!!!!)  
  
Thanks you for reading my story!!  
  
READ MORE AT THE BOTTOM FOR GOOD NEWS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Standard Disclaimer that I don't own Sailor Moon!!  
  
**********************************************  
  
July 23 ~ 9:00 pm ~ In The Park  
  
"...And in the name of the Moon I will punish you!"  
  
"Big talk for such a little girl. Pity you don't speak the  
truth." The monster powered up and sent a vine wipe at  
Sailor Moon, which she easily dodged.  
  
"Is that all you got? I was hoping for a challenge!"  
  
"Challenge, I'll give you a challenge." The horrible  
monster then powered up. Only his attack went low and  
Sailor Moon anticipated the hard attack, she jumped high  
and landed ten feet tot he side.  
  
" 'I'm coming Serena!' Darien thought to her.  
  
'Darien attack from behind.' Serena told him also by  
thought.  
  
"You little Sailor Brat hold still, so I can destroy you  
easier and more painful."  
  
"Got to catch me first." The monster started to move  
toward Sailor Moon when he was struck in the back by a  
rose. He whipped around and found Tuxedo Mask. "You,  
Tux-boy, do you want to die first or should I let you see  
Sailor Moon die painfully?"  
  
"Neither!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask hit the monster's arm with his sword. The  
monster was stunned from the attack and Sailor Moon  
saw her chance. She pulled out her wand. "Moon-Healing  
Activation!!" The monster instantly turned back into a  
young man lying on the ground.  
  
"I give him five minutes. Want to stay and watch with  
me?"  
  
"Come up by me." Sailor Moon easily jumped into the  
tree Tuxedo Mask had gone up into.  
  
"You scared me. I woke up and you weren't there beside  
me, then I felt you transform. Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"You looked so peaceful. Plus, I had to get away for a  
while. Between you and everyone else I haven't been  
alone for more than five minutes by myself."  
  
"Now that you are fighting again, everyone will slack off,  
but I never will." Serena kissed him, but pulled away after  
a sec.  
  
"I was also hoping to hear one of your witty speeches. I  
was highly disappointed."  
  
"There have been so many battles to even think up of  
any!" Darien said sheepishly.  
  
Serena looked down. "Told you so, five minutes!" Sure  
enough the guy got up shacking his head, as if he just had  
a weird dream. 'Little does he know!' Serena thought.  
  
July 24 ~  
  
"So why did you use healing instead of elimination?"  
Mina asked.  
  
"How did you know which on to use?" Andrew said  
correcting Mina, while giving her a sweet look that only a  
boyfriend can give while correcting his girlfriend.  
  
"These are a few ways. First, is was weaker and the aim  
was off. Second, the body form was more human than  
monster. Last but not least, I could feel the persons  
desperate need to get away from the pure Nega-energy. I  
also could tell that who ever is running these new attacks  
has never done human take over before."  
  
"It Was Nicholas, I am sure of it." Ash said. Kyle, who  
was sitting behind her, pulled her closer to his chest in a  
comforting hug.  
  
"When will he show himself?" Lita asked to no one in  
general.  
  
"Well, now that Sailor Moon as shown herself, pretty  
soon, I'd say." Toby said.  
  
"I agree." Prisma said.  
  
"It's just the way they do it. Who ever is in charge doesn't  
show himself until the strongest warrior on the opposing  
side shows up, and since they believe that is Sailor Moon  
he waited."  
  
"What about your sister, Ash?" Amy asked.  
  
"Your sister?" Birdie asked. "Is she still so...Oh what's the  
word?"  
  
"Beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent, or even out standing in  
all perspectives?" A twenty year old women with very  
little almost white blonde hair suggested.  
  
"Most definitely none of those, personally of course." Ash  
said. "But then I haven't heard from you in the last year."  
Ash went up and hugged her sister. "Everyone this is my  
sister Pearl. Pearl my friends."  
  
"Nice to meet you everyone!" Pearl said mocking her  
sister's introductions. "I thought I would come find you,  
so we could talk and get something to eat."  
  
"You can come and join us. We were just talking about  
our trip over here from the States, and how we hoped Ash  
remembered to tell her sister where she was going."  
Serena covered. "Plus we were just heading over to the  
park for a group cook-out."  
  
"Do we have reservations, Star?" Amy asked wondering  
exactly what was going on.  
  
"Um...Yes, Kyle why don't you go call with Chad and  
Ryan to verify, and get the food, too."  
  
The three guys got up, without asking a question. Kyle  
winked at Star, to tell her he understood completely.  
Since there wasn't any food or reservations, heck this little  
cook-out was just being planned in Star's mind. Why?  
Who knows, most likely not even Star herself knew. But  
he did know that he would have to be doing some magic  
to get this little shing-ding going!!  
  
Later ~ At the Park ~  
  
"So how is Nicholas?" Ash asked her sister, while the two  
of them sat on one of the blankets spread out on the grass  
in the park.  
  
"Fine." Pearl answered.  
  
"Why isn't he here with you?"  
  
"I wanted to visit Mom, Opal, Diamond and Sapphire,  
and Nicky had some friends and business to see too. So, I  
haven't seen him for about two earth months."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"They look so happy." Pearl said with a sigh, while  
looking over at Serena who was sitting in a double swing  
with her head resting on Darien's shoulder. He had his  
arms wrapped around her, neither one of them talking,  
just living and loving being together at that moment.  
  
"They are, nothing could ever truly break the love they  
have for each other."  
  
"Are you happy Amethyst?"  
  
"For the first time in a thousand years, I am truly enjoying  
being back in Tokyo. Nothing beats being with the man I  
love thought! What about you Sis, are you happy with  
Nicholas?"  
  
"Yes! We love each other very much. It's just going to be  
even harder being away from the family once we are  
married."  
  
"Married? When? Where? You better tell all!"  
  
"Nothing is definite yet. We are just talking about it."  
Pearl said while laughing at her sisters shocked reaction.  
  
"Where are Mina and Andrew?" Star asked everyone all  
of a sudden.  
  
"I think they went on a walk." Toby answered Star.  
  
"We'll go see if we can find them." Star got off the swing  
and pulled a questioning Darien up with her. Over in  
  
Another Part of the Park ~  
  
"V, we can't hold up much longer!"  
  
"I know, this thing is strong."  
  
Mina and Andrew were just walking in the park when  
they heard and saw this Cyclops monster attacking  
people. So, like any logical supper hero and heroin, they  
powered up and began to fight.  
  
"Need help Venus Knight?" Sailor Moon asked showing  
up, right at the nick of time.  
  
"Watch out Sailor Moon this one is stronger than it  
appears." Venus Knight warned.  
  
A rose came out of no where right before the monster  
charged at Sailor Moon. The rose hit the Cyclops right in  
the eye. "Aim for the eye, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask  
told her.  
  
"Moon-Scepter Elimination!!" The attack hit its target  
with no problem and the Cyclops was moon dusted right  
away.  
  
"That was exhilarating!" Sailor Moon said. Sailor Moon,  
Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Venus and Venus Knight all turned  
and started to walk away when they heard a voice come  
from behind them.  
  
"Leaving so soon, Sailor Moon?"  
  
"And you would be?" She asked.  
  
"King Nicholas of Xanderium, your most recent enemy."  
  
"Far away from home aren't you?" Tuxedo Mask asked  
the King.  
  
"I will travel anywhere to conquer another planet."  
  
"We won't let you conquer Earth!" Venus Knight vowed.  
  
"We would rather die a thousand deaths rather than seeing  
you control our planet!" Sailor Venus said out of anguish.  
  
"That can easily be arranged!" King Nicholas then  
disappeared laughing a cruel evil laugh that mocked the  
four of them.  
  
"A thousand, only a thousand Venus?" Sailor Moon asked  
Sailor Venus.  
  
"It's just how the saying went."  
  
"But we have already used two of those deaths,  
remember?"  
  
"Unfortunately I do. Let's get back to the picnic,  
someone's bound to miss us eventually!"  
  
(a.n.: Yes, I was reading the Odyssey when I was writing  
this part!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Even latter July 24 ~ At the Sisters' Apartment ~  
  
"You were right Prisma, he came right before we walked  
away. I wish you four would have stayed. I know it was  
short notice." The sisters gave her a questioning looks.  
"Ok a spur of the moment idea, but I still wish you could  
have stayed."  
  
"Did he tell you anything?" Cattsie asked.  
  
"What do you know about Xanderium?" They all looked  
at Birdie.  
  
"It was peaceful, sort of in the future. Rubeus tried to  
convince King Nicholas to join forces against Earth, but  
failed."  
  
"Past Birdie, think past!" Avery said.  
  
"Right! King Nicholas is a stern ruler. In the sense that he  
fights for a some what just cause, but what her wants he  
takes. The people of Xanderium are happy and never at  
war with each other."  
  
"He must want Earth for something, then." Cattsie said.  
  
"Did he say anything about the Silver Crystal?" Prisma  
asked.  
  
"No, only a new enemy wanting to conquer the planet.  
Nothing I haven't defeated before."  
  
"The key to defeating him will be the reason he wants  
Earth. Find that out and you are sure to win." Avery said  
matter-o-factly.  
  
"You have any doubt of my ability to defeat him?" Serena  
asked the four sisters.  
  
**********************************************  
  
GOOD NEWS: There are only a four more chapters to be  
posted so keep on reading and looking for new Chapters  
being posted!!!!!!!  
  
You can e-mail me at sweettarts03@hotmail.com to tell  
me what you think of Star's Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
more of Star's Story can be found at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel.html  
(tell me if you have any problems with this link) 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Title: Star's Story-Chapter 15  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG~13 (I really don't know!!!!!!)  
  
Thanks you for reading my story!!  
  
READ MORE AT THE BOTTOM FOR GOOD NEWS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Standard Disclaimer that I don't own Sailor Moon!!  
  
**********************************************  
  
July 25 ~ Darien's Apartment  
  
Darien woke up with a smile, like he did every morning since Serena came   
back to him. Just knowing she was asleep next to him made life grand. Only   
this morning she wasn't in his arms asleep, he opened his eyes in shock. She   
wasn't even in bed. He looked at the clock, 5:50 am, same time he always   
woke up. Serena was never up this early.  
  
Darien jumped out of bed, literally. "Serena! Serena, sweetie where are   
you?" Darien walked out of his bedroom into the living room then into the   
kitchen. "Where could she be?"  
  
That's when he heard the apartment door open and close very quietly.   
"Serena?"  
  
Her head popped into the kitchen doorway. "Darien, what are you doing up?"  
  
"It's after 5:30. I was wondering why you were up so early?"  
  
"I used to go for a run every morning since I didn't have to run to school   
anymore. So when I woke up early this morning I thought I should start   
running again. Especially since the competition is nearing."  
  
"Oh! Well, you should have left a note."  
  
"Must of slipped my mind, sorry to worry you."  
  
Darien walked over to her and kissed her. "I missed having you there when I   
woke up."  
  
"Get used to it, because I'll be running every morning now." She gave him a   
quick kiss. "I got to get going or I'll be late."  
  
"Practice?"  
  
"And more practice. Is it our night to fight off some Nega sleaze?"  
  
"No, want me to pick up some movies after I stop in at work?"  
  
"A night at be all by ourselves, it's been a few days. I'll try to get home   
early."  
  
"That sounds nice!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Home!" Darien said before he kissed her again.  
  
Serena got home shortly after five, Darien ordered pizza, which they ate   
while they talked about their day. After they cleaned up the small mess [an:   
Darien's apartment must be spotless, even if Serena is living there!] Serena   
sat on the couch while Darien put in the video. Then Darien layed down on   
the couch with his head on Seren's lap. (They made such a cute picture!)  
  
"You're going to fall asleep on me?"  
  
"No I won't, my Serena-Star."  
  
The movie started Darien turned his head so he could watch the screen.   
Serena rested her head on one hand and gently ran her fingers through   
Darien's hair with the other. Soon she fell asleep, her hand still in   
Darien's hair.  
  
Darien looked up at his sleeping angel. "Angel, wake up." Darien whispered,   
as soon as he started to sit up she woke, sort of.  
  
"Where are you going, Darien?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, just moving you."  
  
"Ok then." Darien laid Serena down on the couch, and then he laid down   
behind her. Soon they were both asleep.  
  
  
"Wake up, Prince!"  
  
Darien woke as soon as he heard the voice. Who was in his apartment? He saw   
a woman in her mid twenties, tall, with long dark greenish hair. "Who are   
you?"  
  
"I am Setsuna, a.k.a.: Keeper of Time, Princess of Pluto, and/or Sailor   
Pluto. It is good to see you with the Princess, again."  
  
"Let's go into the kitchen and let her sleep." They walked into the kitchen   
and sat down at the table. "It must be pretty important if you came."  
  
"You still don't have any memory of me do you? Wait, I already know the   
answer. It is not too important, just a few reminders to Serenity. Plus I   
wanted to talk to her."  
  
"I don't want to wake her, she is still regaining her strength."  
  
"Of course she is. Sailor Moon form may not use so much energy, but the   
energy loss builds up on top of her already low energy."  
  
"Puu, you really shouldn't talk about me behind my back. And I'm fine see,   
ready for a nice clean fight, or a slimy fight, whatever!"  
  
"Not tonight Angel, remember?"  
  
"Well, that's fine too. More time to talk to Puu. Whatcha come for, other   
than to visit of course?"  
  
"I must remind you of a few lessons you have been taught from Ryan + Birdie,   
Toby + Jason, Luna + Airtimes, and even your mother Queen Serenity has told   
you again and again. Know your facts, all of them, before you destroy. You   
can't live with the guilt of killing an innocent person."  
  
"Ok that one is easy to remember, since all of my teachers have been telling   
me that since they started teaching me. But it can also be the hardest thing   
to act upon at times."  
  
"Don't lose your faith in any of your friends and believe they are all with   
you."  
  
"Never would doubt them, in a billion years, haven't yet!"  
  
"Prince, don't let our Princess forget. She will also need your strength   
through this."  
  
"I am never leaving her side again."  
  
"Good, now that I've got that said. When will I get my helpers back ever   
since I let Kyle out Amethyst in never around. Plus, now Topaz is always   
here helping you fight!" Setsuna said jokingly with a tad bit of seriousness   
in her voice.  
  
"And what will happen when you let Jason out?" Serena asked in the same type   
of voice.  
  
"Who's Jason?" Darien asked the girls.  
  
Both of them look at him in shock.  
  
"I didn't trigger any of your memories of him?"  
  
"Um, no!"  
  
"Princess, you are to weak don't risk it! The Prince and the others can   
remember him in time." Then she tried to change the subject. "Are you all   
ready for the competition?"  
  
"I'm working on it. I'm still worried about most of my jumps, since I lost   
so much time in practicing."  
  
"You'll do wonderful. I best be going, I might go see the others before I   
head back to the gate."  
  
"Bye Setsuna!" Darien said.  
  
"Bye Puu, see you soon!" Serena hugged Setsuna before she disappeared in a   
flash, literally.  
  
"All by ourselves again." Serena said while walking over to Darien. "Want to   
finish the movie?" Darien stood up and kissed his angel.  
  
"Considering we both feel asleep, I have a better idea." He kissed her   
again, deeper this time. Her hands wrapped around his neck and tangled up in   
his wonderful black hair. While Darien wrapped his arms around his beautiful   
Serena-Star and held her really close. He planned to never let her go.  
  
"Mmm...I like this much better than the movie." Serena said in a sigh,   
Darien laughed softly.  
  
"Actually I had something else planned." He took her hand and led her out   
onto the balcony. There they danced in each other arms under the beautiful   
stars and glorious moon.  
  
"Darien promise me something." Serena asked him.  
  
"Anything for you my Serena-Star."  
  
"Promise me you will love me forever."  
  
"Serena I will love you through death, torment, and until forever ends and   
even then will I still be loving you, my angel, star, and princess."  
  
"My Prince I will love you beyond forever, no matter what happens." They   
sealed their undying love with a passionate kiss.  
  
  
July 26 ~ Noon ~ Lita's Apartment (a.k.a.: Research Center)  
  
"Serena it's time to eat." Mina pointed out.  
  
"Just let me start this download first."  
  
"You are getting worse than Amy with this research." Andrew said.  
  
"Serena I have cooked all of your favorites so come on and eat all ready."   
Lita said  
  
"Ok I'm coming. I took today off practice to get away from all of the   
nagging." Serena left her computer and went to the table to eat with Mina,   
Lita, Raye, Andrew, and Ken. Yet, she still hardly ate anything.  
  
"Serena, you've got to eat!" Ken pointed out.  
  
"I am I never eat much launch, because of my skating work schedule."  
  
"Oh get over yourself!" Raye said as kindly as she could with the same force   
she always had behind her words. [an: what she said was for Nik-cola!] "I   
never thought I would see the day that people would have to beg you Serena   
to eat food." Serena then ate more, but still not a whole lot.  
  
"What have we found out so far?"  
  
"Nothing much, but we just started. Give us more time." Mina said.  
  
"We don't have much time more to waste. Attacks happen constantly at night.   
That reminds me who's up for tonight?"  
  
"Chad and me, plus Avery and Prisma." Raye said.  
  
"I'm up for some battles tonight." Said the flash that materialized as   
Amethyst.  
  
"Plus me and Darien will keep watch while you are battling. Mina and Andrew   
your back-up right?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yep, poor Amy and Greg were fighting most of last night along with Ryan,   
Toby, Birdie, and Catsie."  
  
"Yeah, well I think back-up is worse. You sleep lightly never knowing if or   
when you will be called to battle." Ken stated.  
  
"Don't lose hope as soon as we gather enough information, so we know what we   
are up against, it will get better. Right now I need to get home and rest   
some before Darien returns from work see ya." Serena left after everyone   
said goodbye.  
  
"Home? As in Darien's apartment?" Mina asked. Then the three girls laughed   
leaving Andrew, Ken, and Amethyst in bewilderment.  
  
"Sorry! It's just that Serena couldn't wait until she could move in with   
Darien." Raye said between laughs.  
  
"At east now they are both finally happy again." Andrew said.  
  
"After they broke up everything was a mess." Lita said. They were mostly in   
forming Ken.  
  
"Serena crying all the time, plus she wouldn't eat or sleep." Mina said.  
  
"Darien was just as bad." Andrew informed everyone.  
  
"I only wish she wouldn't have left." Raye said.  
  
"Serena's back and the two of them are together. If it weren't for the   
battling everything would be perfect." Mina said with a sigh.  
******************************************************  
  
GOOD NEWS: There are only I think three more chapters to be posted so keep   
on reading and looking for new Chapters being posted!!  
  
You can e-mail me at sweettarts03@hotmail.com to tell me what you think of   
Star's Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
for more of Star's Story:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aqaurisangel/index.html  
(let me know if this link doesn't work) 


	17. Chpater Sixteen

Title: Star's Story-Chapter 16  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG-13 (I still really don't know!!!!!! Why don't you tell me!)  
  
Thanks you for reading my story!!  
  
Standard Disclaimer that I don't own Sailor Moon!!  
  
******************************************************  
  
July 27 Early  
  
  
"Soon Sailor Moon, we will put out powers to the test! I will be  
ready, will you? Soon, very soon! Just wait Sailor Moon!"  
  
  
Serena sat straight up, waking up from the nightmarish, troubling  
dream.  
  
"What's wrong Serena?" Darien asked, since he also woke due to  
Serena's jumpiness.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About six, lay back down now you can't be rested from one hour's  
worth of sleep."  
  
"Amy will be working, I need to go talk to her."  
  
"She will be researching all day, sleep now. Please Serena!"  
  
"No Darien it's important." She snapped her figures and she was  
dressed in black work out pants, and a bummy yet flattering light  
blue T-shirt. "Are you going to come?"  
  
"Fine, let me change, by myself the old fashion way. It will give  
ma a chance to wake up some."  
  
"Funny!!" Serena said annoyed that he was moving any faster.  
  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
"Amy have you found anything yet?" Darien asked once Serena  
and him reached Amy's home to find both Amy and Greg hard at  
work already.  
  
"Not really. A few more small facts." Amy said while she looked  
up in wonderment seeing Serena and Darien up this early after a  
full night of battling.  
  
"Do you have any DNA information?" Serena asked.  
  
"I ran a piece of hair earlier this morning." Greg said.  
  
"Run is with mine." Serena ordered.  
  
"I'll need a string of your hair." Serena easily handed over a string  
of her hair. Then she and Darien went to the couch and lay back  
down. Soon they were both asleep due to exhaustion.  
  
  
Later that morning  
  
"Serena, I found something!" Amy said instantly waking up Serena  
and Darien.  
  
"What is it Amies?" Serena asked.  
  
"The DNA, well, they um..."  
  
"Spit it out Amy!" Darien said wanting to know why Serena  
rushed him over so early in the morning.  
  
"Well, it appears to be that the two of you, that is Nicholas and  
Serena, are related."  
  
"WHAT?" Darien shouted.  
  
"King Nicholas is Princess Serenity's uncle, Queen Serenity's  
brother."  
  
"Are you sure, Amy?" Darien asked not really wanting to believe  
it.  
  
"Amy is right, like always. But why is my uncle doing this to me?"  
  
  
July 29 7:00 PM Darien's Apartment  
  
"Darien, I just don't know why Uncle Nicky would do this. He  
loved Mother, Tranquility and me."  
  
"Maybe, he doesn't know it is you? It has been a thousand years."  
  
Then there was a flash and Pearl and Amethyst were they're  
standing before them. Amethyst was in her 'natural' state with her  
purple hair and dressed in a long purple dress (like the scouts'  
princess dresses). Pearl had white/creamish hair and dressed in  
along cream dressed.  
  
"What is wrong?" Serena asked alarmed by the formality they were  
dressed.  
  
"Pearl knows something, and is willing to tell you Princess."  
Amethyst said formally.  
  
"This is not the place." Serena brought the four of them to a third  
dimension room (which she just created) where they were seated at  
a table of five. Serena was now in her princess form, including her  
hair up in it's traditional meatballs [an: first time in my  
story!!YEAH!!] Darien was in a prince tuxedo NOT his armor!  
Tranquility (Ryan) came out of now where dressed in a white  
prince tuxedo. [an: when I say prince tuxedo it's hard to explain e-  
mail me if you really have no clue or can't imagine anything!!]  
  
"Serenity what is the meaning of this?" Tranquility asked his sister.  
  
"Pearl is going to help us. Please sit and listen." Tranquility sat  
sown to the left of Serenity. "Ok, Pearl."  
  
"My mother is from the nega-moon, but fell in love with my father  
who was part of your mother's royal guard. They were married, but  
were separated; a lot, yet they had two children Amethyst and my  
self. Since their bloods were both dark and pure we were created  
neutral. It was the same for our aunt, who had Topaz. I was the  
first born my parents at first refused to give me up, but after  
learning about Topaz and Amethyst's 'gift' at such an early age,  
Queen Serenity was afraid both for my safety on the nega-moon  
and safety of her kingdom. They all thought I had a 'gift' too, only  
much stronger than my cousin's and sister's. Sailor Pluto, finally  
took me away from my parents, and took me to Xanderium to learn  
from King Nicholas. He taught you, too, your highness."  
  
"Yes my uncle taught Kyle and myself magic. Please continue."  
  
"Well, like most people I could use magic which Nicholas taught  
me to control. Magic was my only gift, since the magic that runs  
through me is much stronger than most, but that is all, I don't have  
any thing really special. But you see, from me and Nicholas  
spending so much of our lives together we fell in love. We have  
been through over a thousand Earth years together and would do  
anything for each other. And that's where Earth comes in. One  
night we were taking out usual walk after dinner, when I looked up  
and saw one of Xanderium's moons and the many star's, and I  
remembered trips Amethyst took me to Earth. I said, 'Oh, how I  
wish to be on Earth again.' That's when things changed."  
  
"How did you know he was planning something?" Tranquility  
asked.  
  
Pearl smiled at him. "When you know and have been with  
someone as long as Nick and I have you know things like that.  
Then one morning he came and woke me up and told me he was  
taking me to see my family and then to see Earth."  
  
"You are his reason for trying to take over Earth." Serenity stated.  
  
"I never wanted him to take over Earth. I just wanted to come and  
visit it."  
  
"I understand Pearl. We will get this all straighten out. But I will  
need your help. Please stay with Amethyst, I will let you know  
when I will need you. Thank you so much for you help."  
  
"It is my pleasure. Anything for peace."  
  
"Amethyst, thank you for bring us this information."  
  
"Like my sister, I will do anything for peace."  
  
"Would you both please leave us." Amethyst and Pearl stood,  
bowed, and left Serenity's little world.  
  
"What are you thinking, Sis?"  
  
"How, we are going to approach our uncle!"  
  
"You will have Pearl on your side, he won't fight you." Endymoin  
said.  
  
"We will have to go to him as Princess, Princes, and Knights,  
hopefully then he will recognize us."  
  
"What if he still wants to fight us?" Tranquility asked.  
  
"We will fight with everything we got."  
  
"Everyone is weak already." Endymoin told his love.  
  
"Who is the strongest among us?"  
  
"The star-sisters and Amethyst + Topaz." Tranquility answered his  
sister.  
  
"Can they stand two nights of fighting in a row?" Serenity asked  
sadly.  
  
"Yes, but Serenity..."  
  
"It is the only way. I will have everyone join us."  
  
Serenity changed the room so she was sitting in a 'throne' to say  
with Tranquility and Endymoin standing on each side of her.  
Everyone was soon there, the scouts in their princess dress which  
were in their planet's color, the star-sisters in their planet's wearing  
more of an official formal guard uniform (think army, navy, etc.  
uniforms!), Endymoin's knights in formal uniforms that were done  
in their planet's colors, Kyle was dressed in his formal royal guard  
suit, Amethyst was still wearing her dress, along with Topaz who  
was dressed in a similar dress only blue.  
  
"Serena what is the meaning of this?" Raye asked.  
  
"Princesses, Knights, Star-Sisters, and Friends, I have brought you  
here to disuse new information witch was brought to Prince  
Tranquility's, Prince Endymoin's, and my attentions. We will be  
ready to fight in two days."  
  
"Princess Serenity, we are weak." Knight Ken said.  
  
"Your Highness, you are to weak to fight." Princess Amy stated.  
  
"Do you think that I have not considered this?" Endymoin put his  
hand on her shoulder to calm his princess and to encourage her.  
Serenity took a breath, "The scouts and knights will need to rest  
the next two nights."  
  
"We just can't stop fighting to rest." Princess Lita said.  
  
"I order it, follow my wishes." Everyone was shocked to see their  
Princess actually use her position over them, into effect. More  
calmly Serenity continued, "Star-Sisters, Amethyst, and Topaz as  
of right now you are the strongest among us. I want you six to fight  
the next two nights and rest during the day."  
  
"Yes, Princess." They all answered her obediently.  
  
"What about our normal lives?" Mina asked.  
  
"Work as little has you have to. Rest is the most important thing."  
Prince Tranquility answered.  
  
"Normal lives that's an understatement." Serenity said softly.  
  
"Be ready to disuse the battle at a moment's notice." Endymoin  
ordered.  
  
"Star-Sisters, Amethyst and Topaz you need to go. Tonight's  
battle's have started." The six women left.  
  
"Princess allow me to help in the battle's!" Kyle begged.  
  
"No Kyle! I need you!" Serenity pleaded with him. "He knows you  
from the moon kingdom. That will help us when we face him."  
Serenity closed her eyes as if in pain. "We all need rest." And with  
that everyone was back to where they were before, except for  
Serena. She was now fast asleep in Darien's arms.  
  
  
These are all ~ ~ JULY 30  
  
~  
"Are you strong enough?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok then, Topaz deliver this message to King Nicholas, and bring  
back his answer."  
  
"As you wish Star!"  
~  
~  
"That's some plan, Serenity." Andrew said.  
  
"As head of defense, I must object." Chad argued.  
  
"Kyle what is your opinion?" Serenity asked her bodyguard.  
  
"As you Personal Body Guard I object, but as an officer trained in  
strategy I know it the only way. Even if it isn't the wisest, defense  
wise." Kyle said to his Princess and friend.  
  
"It is the way it will be!" Princess Serenity ordered.  
~  
~  
"Star, I have returned."  
  
"With a message I hope Toby."  
  
"Yes ma'am." She handed Star the message.  
  
"Good." 'At least he as agreed to meet with us. But I'm still very  
worried! Ever since I started the research process, there has been  
something, something I haven't remembered...but what is it?'  
******************************************************  
  
For those who were wondering what is worng with Serena look up,  
those last lines are it for right now at least!!!! And also to clear up  
everything Serena and Darien are actually *only* sleeping, as in  
*ZZZZZ*, in the same bed!!!!  
  
Now For the GOOD ~ GOOD NEWS: There are only a two more  
chapters to be posted so keep on reading and looking for new  
Chapters being posted!!!!!!!  
  
You can e-mail me at sweettarts03@hotmail.com to tell me what  
you think of Star's Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
For more of Star's Story:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Title: Star's Story--Chapter 17  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG (it's not that bad!)  
  
  
Thank You for reading my rather long story!!  
  
Standard Disclaimer that I don't own Sailor Moon!!  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
August 1  
  
"Sailor Mercury run a scan, find out if we are alone." Sailor Moon  
ordered.  
  
The Sailor Scouts and Nights were someplace, they really didn't  
know exactly where. It was foggy, so foggy that they could barely  
see each other. From what they could tell the ground was black  
and the sky was a very dark midnight blue.  
  
"We are surrounded!"  
  
"How close?" Tranquility asked.  
  
"Getting closer by the millisecond."  
  
"Get ready to fight defense, nobody make the first move!" Sailor  
Moon ordered.  
  
All of them fired up their defensive moves. Tuxedo Mask had is  
sword ready, and Sailor Moon right next to him, so he watch her  
back, and she his.  
  
Soon the fog was suddenly gone and surrounding all of them were  
tons of monsters, so many they couldn't be counted. Unlike other  
attacks when all the creatures they had to fight, all of these were  
different very different. Different not only in looks but in powers  
and forces they use. They were also set up in a military style. The  
weakest coming towards them first and the strongest at towards the  
back ready for the kill. The Sailor Solders were prepared to defend  
and to defend wisely, saving their energy and strongest powers for  
the stronger monsters. The monsters not excepting this since they  
weren't smart at all, were being defeated mostly because they made  
the first moves of the attack. The Sailor's thinking they were  
smarter didn't know that the monsters were just a test, the first one  
they would have to over come.  
  
"Did anyone else think that was to easy?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"I did. It just seemed the monsters didn't know how to fight."  
Sailor Night Jupiter responded.  
  
"Which way to go now?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"That way." Sailor Moon replied pointing in one direction. Both  
Mercury's agreed with her.  
  
They continued walking for what seemed like a long distance,  
when they saw twelve more creatures. Five females, Seven males,  
all dressed in the planet colors. They teamed up against their  
opposing member either a Scout, Night, Tuxedo Mask, Tranquility,  
or Kyle.  
  
The battles between them was like fighting themselves.  
Fortunately the nights before this during training Kyle taught them  
how to fight as if they were fighting themselves. In order to win  
the hardest battle they would have to fight individually was to  
learn their own weaknesses and learn how to defeat those  
weaknesses. For everyone it was the hardest thing they had to  
learn, but after long practices they finally were able to conquer this  
method of battle. For the Mercury's it was battling itself, they each  
had to learn how to use their defensive powers more than their  
distraction and help ability powers. Venus's aim, aim straight as an  
arrow and they would hit their target's dead on. Mar's control  
tempers and concentrate of the next move. Jupiter's think before  
you start attacking; you will know how to make the next move  
better. Sailor Moon, learned to defend herself, and not to rely on  
her companions to bail you out (even though now she rarely did  
that anymore). Tuxedo Mask, defend his self and leave the Sailor  
Scouts and Sailor Moon to win their own battles. Both Tranquility  
and Kyle learned all about how to battle themselves long before on  
the moon, and reoccurred their own disabilities with easy.  
  
Unfortunately this battle was longer and took more out of  
everyone, once all of themselves were defeated they decided to sit  
and take a breather.  
  
"Thank you so much Kyle for teaching us about these types battle."  
Sailor Night Venus said.  
  
"Yeah thanks, I'm not sure I could have won that battle if you  
hadn't," Commented Sailor Mercury.  
  
"I'm glad I taught you too. I wasn't sure if we would have to use  
that strategy or not. In training on the moon, that was where we  
left off Jason and myself were preparing to teach you about the  
new way of defense the next week."  
  
"Who is Jason?" Tuxedo Masked asked again.  
  
"You will all know in time." Sailor Moon said smiling at her love.  
"Right now we most continue forward."  
  
Once again they started walking. After the battles were over the  
fog would come back and push them in the right direction. The  
next time the fogged cleared there weren't any creatures or  
monsters waiting for them but a sign.  
  
'Answer the questions. Shout the answers out loud.'  
  
"Ok guys and girls we can do this, we just have to think." Sailor  
Venus said.  
  
They saw many signs, which seemed to have the questions written  
on them.  
  
First sign, 'Mina, what was the planet Mercury famous for?"  
"Their Scientists and Doctors." Mina shouted.  
No answers came back to them.  
  
Second sign, 'Ken, what was manufactured on the planet Venus?'  
"Love potions."  
Again no reply came back to them.  
  
Third sign, 'Ami, who was the first Night to be Knighted?'  
"Sir. Andrew of Venus."  
Still no answer.  
  
Fourth sign, 'Chad, who was the first scout to be reborn after Sailor  
Moon?'  
"Sailor Mercury."  
  
Fifth sign, 'Lita, what is the color of the planet Saturn?'  
"Purple."  
  
Sixth sign, 'Andrew, what is Ami's least favorite food?'  
"Yellow Tailed Tuna."  
  
Seventh sign, 'Raye, how many times has Serena been killed?'  
"Twice so far."  
  
Eighth sign, 'Greg, who was the scout who had a crush on Darien  
Shield?'  
"Sailor Mars a.k.a. Raye Hino."  
  
Ninth sign, 'Kyle, who was the first Night to remember the past?'  
"Chad."  
  
Tenth sign, 'Tranquility, who is the one person who loves another  
that is not a Sailor?'  
"Princess Topaz, the peace talker."  
  
Eleventh sign, 'Endymoin, who is you brother?'  
**Pause**  
**Gasp**  
'Love don't think, feel! Your heart knows let your heart answer!'  
Sailor Moon told him through his mind.  
"Prince Jason of the Planetary System's of Alephidash."  
  
Twelfth and final sign, 'Serenity, why were you reborn on earth?'  
"To defeat Beryl, the evil conquer who attacked and destroyed the  
moon, along with my Mother, Brother, Friends, and Lover."  
  
Finally they received an answer, but not just a voice coming out of  
no where, for right in front of them was King Nicholas. "Show me  
respect! Present yourselves."  
  
Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon stood in front of everyone. "I am  
Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"I am Prince Endymoin of the Earth Kingdom. May I present my  
Nights? Sir. Andrew of Venus, Sir. Chad of Mars, Sir. Greg of  
Mercury, and Sir. Ken of Jupiter."  
  
"May I present my royal guard, Princess Mina of Venus, Princess  
Raye of Mars, Princess Ami of Mercury, and Princess Lita of  
Jupiter. My own Personal Bodyguard Lieutenant Kyle. My bother  
Prince Tranquility of the Moon and heir of the Sun Kingdom."  
  
As everyone was presented to the king their outfits changed into  
their princess/princess, or night cloths.  
  
"And how do I know that you aren't all acting as my sister's kids  
and their friends."  
  
"Uncle, you help create me into the person I am today, how can  
you not know who I am?"  
  
"I do not know what you mean."  
  
"You taught me how to use my strong magical powers, to become  
Sailor Star-Moon. The question you should answer is do you  
remember whom your little Starena is?"  
  
"Starena? No one knew about that nick name."  
  
"If I may correct you King, no one knew other than you, who  
created the name, Serenity, who in which you called by that name,  
and myself, who you also taught to use magic." Kyle stated.  
  
"That is true, Kyle, but yet who, other than yourselves, can claim  
you are who you say you are?"  
  
"We can King Nicholas." In a flash Pearl was there with Amethyst  
and Topaz standing right behind her.  
  
"Pearl what are you doing here?" King Nicholas asked his love.  
  
"You just asked if any can claim that this is Princess Serenity and  
everyone else, and not some imposters. Well, Topaz and Amethyst  
can prove it along with myself. If you do not trust me and the two  
people I trust the most other than you, who will you trust? Sailor  
Pluto, you always did admire her? I have her two messengers with  
me one of which has a message from her."  
  
"'I, Sailor Pluto, as the keeper of time and the Princess of Pluto,  
swear to you, King Nicholas that these people tell you, the truth  
and if I am lying to you, may you have the right to kill me.'"  
Amethyst said from memory.  
  
"Pearl, love, you know that I trust you. It is just that I was greatly  
sadden when my twin sister died, and devastated when my nephew  
and niece were killed, I can not just trust everyone who says they  
are Prince and Princess of the Moon. No one even remembers how  
great the Moon Kingdom was anymore."  
  
"Uncle o'Magic don't you remember who you made me into an  
enchantress? Taught me spells that I can only do from the moon's  
power? Can you not feel the power now run through me even  
stronger than it did on the moon? Have you given into so much  
evil and hate that you can not even recognize the daughter of you  
beloved sister? Why cannot you except that I have returned?"  
Serenity was now beginning to get him to trust her, remember, and  
believe her. She was cry that was how saddened so became by her  
uncle's lack of trust in her. "I have one last item to show you. Then  
if you still will not believe my companions and I are who we say  
we are, so be it. We will fight until the death. And unlike your  
creatures and monsters we have never been defeated, and no one as  
or ever will take over this planet as long as we live."  
  
Serenity took a step over and turned to Endymoin who was  
standing a step behind her. She took his sword out of the holder  
attached to his belt. 'Don't worry I'll give it back' she thought to  
him. Then Serenity turned and took the few short steps in order to  
be at her uncle's feet.  
  
"This is the sword of Serendipity. It was given to my family from  
the rulers of the past kingdoms, when our density came to royal  
rule. It was then given from my Grandfather King Nicholas, to you  
my Uncle King Nicholas, in which you gave it my Mother Queen  
Serenity upon the day after my Father's death. She then gave it to  
me, after what I learned to be the time of which she learned of the  
attack against the moon. I, Princess Serenity of the Moon  
Kingdom, Knighted and passed on the Sword of Serendipity to my  
one and only love, Prince Endymoin of Earth, in order to protect  
both our kingdoms. Take the sword Uncle and see for yourself it is  
what I say it is."  
  
Nicholas took the sword out of Serenity's hands by using magic.  
He looked the sword over under careful examination, even used  
ex-ray magic and many other magic skills he possessed to find  
some flaw in it. Then he stood from his thrown, and walked over to  
Serenity dropping the sword along the way. He through his arms  
around her and lifted her small body into the air. "My little  
Starena, I have missed you so much!"  
  
"And I have missed you Uncle o'Magic."  
  
"So do you believe us Uncle Nicholas?" Tranquility asked.  
  
"Yes of course I do, nephew. I am sorry Pearl, for not giving you  
Earth." Nicholas let go of his long lost and now found niece and went over   
to his love to beg for forgiveness.  
  
"Nichy, I never wanted Earth. I just wanted to come visit."  
  
"And you better bring her back often, other wise you will have to answer to   
me." Amethyst threatened jokingly.  
  
"Unlce Nicholas, I want you to visit to, you know. I do not need to go   
another thousand years without seeing my favorite uncle."  
Serenity informed him.  
  
"I'm you only uncle."  
  
"Oh! Let's go home!" Serenity said walking back over to  
Endymoin to be by his side. All of them were then teleported back  
Earth.  
******************************************************  
  
One more chapter!! For the questions I just made up, most of them  
have to do with come knowledge from the actual show, or my  
story!! The one about Ami, I found the answer on someone's  
information about her, so if it is wrong I am sorry!!  
  
You can e-mail me at sweettarts03@hotmail.com to tell me what  
you think of Star's Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
  
more of Star's Story can be found at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
(tell me if you have any problems with this link)  



	19. Chapter Eightteen

Title: Star's Story--Chapter 18  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG-13 (By now you all should know I can't rate my own story very   
well)  
  
Thank you for sticking with me through out this story!! I am very  
grateful to you!! If you have anything to tell about my story(s),  
please e-mail me!  
  
****************************************************  
  
August 2  
  
Darien walked into his Apartment with a smile on his face. He had  
to go to work that morning for a meeting. The meeting was boring  
as most meetings are, but they actually figured the stupid business  
stuff out this time, without any major set backs. But anyway,  
Darien was happy to be back at 'their' apartment, to see his  
Serena-Star!  
  
"Serena? Serena, are you home?" Darien walked into the living  
room and kitchen but Serena wasn't there. "Serena? Where are  
you?" He saw her when he walked into the bedroom. She was  
sitting on the bed, her hands folded on her lap and her head  
lowered. "Serena, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just have to move out that's all." Serena said not  
looking up at Darien.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Darien, you know why, I can't stay here any longer."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Between my practicing, school tests, which Ryan so kindly  
informed me of today, and you having to catch up on work, not to  
mention your college classes will be starting soon."  
  
Darien walked over to her and bent down beside her. "I don't want  
you to move out. I love you staying here with me. It seems more  
like our place now."  
  
erena lightly coursed his cheek with her finger. "Darien, it's not  
like we won't ever see each other again. I'm not leaving, yet. I will  
just be sleeping, sort of eating, and watching more TV at Ryan,  
Kyle, and my apartment again. It is less than a three-minute walk,  
and less than a second's ride either way. You can live without me  
being next to you 24/7." Serena said the end with a little humor  
and laugh in her voice.  
  
"I don't think I can."  
  
"Well get use to it, I'm moving out and that's final." Serena said.  
  
"And what if I kidnap you?" Darien said as he stood up and  
grabbed her around the waste lifting her slightly off the ground and  
kissing her.  
  
"My bodyguard and brother would come after you."  
  
"Did they tell you had to move out?"  
  
"No! It is my decision, and mine alone to make. Unless you  
happened to kick me out, then it would be your decision."  
  
"When are you moving back?"  
  
"Tonight, my things are already there. Like I said before I'm not  
going anywhere. Just moving back into my apartment. In fact why  
don't you come over with me now, and I'll order pizza then we  
can watch a movie or something."  
  
Their night went perfectly, since both Ryan and Kyle were not  
there. They really didn't watch that much of the movie, but talked  
instead. Really they talked mostly about what the next month  
would bring and how they would still see each other practically  
everyday, or at least call each other everyday. Darien kissed her  
goodnight then took the three-minute walk back to his now very  
lonely apartment.  
  
  
August 5  
  
"Uncle it's nice to see you again!" Serena said while opening the  
door to let in her Uncle Nicholas.  
  
"My Starena, how have you been?" Nicholas asked while greeting  
his niece with a warm hug.  
  
"Great! Started ice skating practices again. I should be ready for  
the competition coming up with in a month. Come sit down on the  
couch. Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
"Lemonade please?"  
  
"I'm so glad you came by. Pearl said the other day that you would  
be leaving soon. I was hoping you would stay and watch Kyle and  
myself compete in the ice-skating competition. Is there anyway I  
could persuade you too, uncle o'Magic?"  
  
"Starena, I will return to watch you and Kyle. But I must travel  
home, and clear up this war that I was planning. I am sorry to have  
caused you so much pain."  
  
"I understand uncle. When I found out or rather remembered that  
you were my uncle o'Magic, I didn't understand why you were  
attacking my planet, my friends, and me. Even before we started  
planning to go confront you I still didn't remember, why you  
would do something like that to me. But then when I was standing  
before you as a princess and with all my friends from the Silver  
Millennium standing with me, I remembered. You went through  
the last one thousand year's, dealing with your sisters death, along  
with you niece and nephews. That alone causes so much pain, but  
you had Pearl, the one you love, with you to help you through it.  
Then when you learned of the one thing that you thought was the  
one thing she wanted the most, you wanted to please her by giving  
it to her. Of course then I had to come along and claim to be your  
'dead' niece, wanting you to stop fighting against me. I totally  
understand your reasons for fighting against me and my friends."  
  
"You do understand. Thank you so much Serena. You truly are  
your mother's daughter."  
  
"Don't forget about me." Serena ordered as her uncle got up to  
leave.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that my little Starena. I don't think  
anyone could ever forget you." He gave her one more hug then  
left.  
  
  
August 6  
  
"What do you mean the competition has been moved up to the  
15th? Are the nuts?"  
  
"We will just have to work harder. Everything is going great, we  
know everything by heart, Star. Still go out there do your best and  
don't think about the thousands of people watching us!" Kyle said.  
  
"Some partner you are! But your right we'll just go out there and  
do out best."  
  
  
August 8  
  
"I am so glad I didn't fight you and Serenity." King Nicholas said  
to Tranquility and Pearl.  
  
"Why Uncle?"  
  
"Because then I would never have found my sister's children."  
  
"I for one am really glad you did not battle."  
  
"And why is that Love?" Nicholas asked Pearl.  
  
"Peace is better than both good or evil."  
  
"As my future queen that is a good thing to believe in and stand  
for." King Nicholas said before kissing Pearl on the cheek.  
  
"Yes it is Uncle, yes it is."  
  
  
August 15  
  
"Are you nervous Serena?" Darien asked just 20 minutes before it  
was time for Kyle and Serena to go perform out on the ice.  
  
"Very much, with you standing here with me. Why don't you go  
sit down with the girls and guys in the stands? I got you all great  
seats, so go and enjoy them. Plus I'm sure everyone wants to know  
how nervous I am. So go already." Serena answered while  
speaking ninety miles per hour.  
  
"I think I'm going to go find my seat now. You will do just great  
out their, meatball head." Darien said before he kissed her good  
luck.  
  
"Just because I put my hair up in meatballs again doesn't give you  
the right to call me that." Serena said angrily in her nervous state.  
  
"You'll do just fine." Darien said while walking away from his  
very nervous girlfriend.  
  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Ready to WOW the audience, Sere?" Kyle asked his partner  
  
"About as ready as I'll ever be."  
  
They started the short walk towards the rink.  
  
"This is only couples, you still have singles to get through  
tomorrow."  
  
"Don't remind me!"  
  
"We will do this together."  
  
The announcer called their names and they glided out to the middle  
of the rink about two yards away. The lights were out so they  
couldn't really see the audience, yet they really wouldn't see them  
until after their routine was over. Their song started, it was nothing  
popular, just a classical instrumental that went perfect with their  
routine. They started out on the right foot or should I say skate?  
Hitting every jump and twist together. When it came to their first  
death spin, which was in the first minute and half of the routine,  
they performed it perfectly they knew the rest of the routine would  
go smoothly with few to no problems. And it did. They finished  
perfectly. It was the best either Star or Kyle have ever skated. They  
received a standing ovation, for the cheering and clapping  
audience.  
  
"Good job partner."  
  
"Like wise. But you still have to get through tomorrow, Star."  
  
"After today, tomorrow will be a breeze."  
  
  
August 16  
  
"Darien, go sit down!" Star ordered.  
  
"I just wanted to kiss you good luck."  
  
"Fine." Darien kissed Star with such a great passion it left both of  
them breathless for a minute. "That was much better than a good  
luck kiss."  
  
"Well, I couldn't help my self. You'll do great I can feel it."  
Darien kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"I'm the enchantress here."  
  
Then Darien left, laughing at his girlfriend.  
  
Star's music was perfectly picked out, by none other than herself  
of course. She was told to go onto the ice, and get in her starting  
position. Star took a deep breath and right after she let it out  
slowly, the beginning of 'I Turn To You' could be heard on the  
very loud speaker.  
  
'Here goes nothing' Star thought herself, and she kicked off to  
started a slow circle around the rink. If you were watching her you  
wouldn't think that she hasn't been skating, in this lifetime, for  
less than two years. Her style and grace was perfect, her jumps  
where smooth, and her spins right on the dot. Who would have  
thought that such a klutz could be so graceful on ice?  
  
  
That night  
  
"Celebration party at the Restaurant!" Andrew called out as  
everyone was congratulating Star on her 9.999998 score, and both  
Kyle and Star on their score of their 9.759 score. To say the least  
they won both the couples and singles competitions!  
  
"Star, you did great." Andrew said while giving his cousin a big  
bear hug.  
  
"Yeah." Everyone agreed with him.  
  
"And what about my partner in action Kyle?" Star asked.  
  
"He was Great, too." Ken said while patting Kyle on the back.  
  
"Three cheers for the winners." Lita yelled out.  
  
"Three cheers? But there is one two of them!" Mina said confused.  
Everyone laughed not at her but with her, yeah right.  
  
"Serena are you all packed?" Jason asked from the doorway.  
  
"Jason?" Darien asked.  
  
"Jason!?" Toby said excitedly yet questioning.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Jason!!" Toby ran into his arms, hugging him like she would  
never let go of him again.  
  
"Brother, welcome home." Darien said while Jason tried to pry  
Toby off of him only so he could embrace his younger brother in a  
brotherly hug.  
  
Between Darien and Toby, Jason was reintroduced to everyone.  
  
"Did you say something about Serena being packed?" Darien  
asked after about twenty minutes.  
  
"Yes he did. I have to return to the states." Star said.  
  
"What?" Everyone asked at once.  
  
"You all knew from the beginning that I would have to return to  
the States sometime. I have a new life there, with my family."  
  
"What about your family here?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I'll be back. In fact Ryan made me take some tests, and I passed  
them so well, that I can join the girls in school their second  
semester."  
  
"When do you leave?" Raye asked.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"And you didn't tell us?" Amy said.  
  
"And give you the time to convince me to stay? I don't think so."  
  
  
Later that night  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Serena told Darien as he was dropping  
her off at her apartment.  
  
"I wish you weren't leaving me." Darien said  
  
"I have to, I told you that."  
  
"You will be back for sure?"  
  
"Yes!" Serena said with a giggle.  
  
"I love you my Serena-Star."  
  
"And I love you Darien."  
  
He kissed her very passionately as if he would never get to feel her  
sweet lips on his again and he savored the taste of her month, so  
he would never forget it while they were apart. Serena was doing  
like wise only she was very much confident that they would be  
sharing many more kisses like this one, but not having to leave  
each other, in the future.  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Yes an epilogue is coming!!  
  
You can e-mail me at sweettarts03@hotmail.com to tell me what  
you think of Star's Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
  
For more of Star's Story:  
http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  



	20. Epilogue

Title: Star's Story--Epilogue  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail: sweettarts03@hotmail.com  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
Rating: PG (it actually is I think!!)  
  
Thank you for sticking with me through out this story!! I am very  
grateful to you!! If you have anything to tell about my story(s),  
please e-mail me!  
  
Standard Disclaimer that I don't own Sailor Moon!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
October 12 3:50 pm Arcade  
  
"So have you heard from Serena lately?" Andrew asked his rather  
depressed friend.  
  
"Not since last week when I called her."  
  
"When are you going to see her?"  
  
"Not for another three weeks."  
  
"Then why are you so depressed?"  
  
"I haven't seen her in two months!!"  
  
"You could at least smile once in a while. It's not like you won't  
ever see her again."  
  
"He's right Darien." Mina said walking up to the counter and  
giving Andrew a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"We all miss her. Its like we just get her back before she had to  
leave again," Raye said.  
  
"Serena said and promised she would be back to start the second  
half of school with us. Which is in a few more months." Amy said  
always being the one thinking about school.  
  
"We have things to be happy about. She did bring us all together  
again." Lita said while smiling over to Ken.  
  
Everyone was now at the Arcade: Andrew and Mina; Chad and  
Raye; Ken and Lita; Greg and Amy; Jason and Toby.  
  
"I for one am really happy Serena came back when she did," Toby  
said. "I got my love finally back."  
  
"And I got my life, love and brother back." Jason said.  
  
"So if you are all so happy to be united why all the gloomy faces  
around here?" Serena asked as she walked into the Arcade with her  
hair pulled up into two meatballs and her school uniform on. "I  
thought I left everyone smiling!!"  
  
"Serena!!" Darien ran up to her, hugged her and kissed her.  
Everyone just watched with ear to ear smiles on their faces.  
  
"Your early." Toby said.  
  
"I couldn't stay away another day. I missed everyone to much."  
  
"Did Ryan and Kyle come to." Andrew asked.  
  
"Of course we did." Ryan said walking into the Arcade.  
  
"Pluto would kill me if I left my Princess by herself in Tokyo."  
Kyle said walking in with Ash in one arm.  
  
"What about me? No body miss me?" Ash asked.  
  
"Of course!" Toby said while hugging her cousin.  
  
"I'm glad you back my little Serena~Star!" Darien whispered to  
her.  
  
"I'm glad your happy to see me, Love." Serena whispered to him.  
  
He then kissed her again, both wishing to never be a apart again!!  
  
***********************THEE END********************  
  
Thank you everyone so much who as help me throughout writing  
this!  
  
Thank you everyone who has read all of Star's Story with out you I  
wouldn't know how good & horrible my story really is!!  
  
Thank you to all of the other writers who have inspired me to write  
and post me story(ies)!!  
  
THANKS YOU Spring Library, without it nobody would be  
able to read me story on this WONDERFUL site!!  
  
THANK YOU STEF~CHAN, without you no one would be able  
to read this on ASMR and on her personal site!!!!  
  
THANK YOU ANDREA, without you no one would be able to  
read my story and many other stories that can be found on  
ASMR!!!  
  
THANK YOU FANFICTION RUNNER(S), with out you no body would be   
able to read my story, plus the 'millions' of stories found  
there!!!!!!  
  
You can e-mail me at sweettarts03@hotmail.com to tell me what  
you think of Star's Story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love~Ya  
  
Aquarius Angel3  
  
  



End file.
